I Really Like You
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Sungmin seorang gadis biasa yg sangat menyukai Cho Kyuhyun aktor terkenal dan sering mengatakan jika ia kan menikah dengannya. Lalu siapa sangka jika mimpi adalah awal dari harapan ? "Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun eomma." /GS/ Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Romance/Two Shoot
1. Chapter 1

**I Really Like You**

Main Chast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning :

 **GS/Hanya pinjam nama tidak ada maksud lain/Just FIKTIF**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

"Kyuhyun kyaaaaa dia terlalu keren kyaaaa"

Rasanya tak pernah berubah, sama saat pertama kali aku melihat seorang Cho kyuhyun dilayar TV. Dia tampak tampan dan keren ketika dilayar TV ku. Tidak, mungkin dia memang selalu keren. Rasanya hati dan jantung ku selalu ingin meledak ketika melihatnya. Ya, Cho kyuhyun seorang aktor tampan dan terkenal karena deretan film kolosalnya dibeberapa drama. Ugh, wajahnya yang tampan tampak serius menatap tepat didepan layar, aku bahkan mulai bekhayal jika dia tengah menatap ku.

"Kyaaa aku malu." Kututup wajah ku dengan bantal seketika. Rasanya benar-benar akan meledak jika berlama-lama menatap layar TV.

Klik

Eh?Sepertinya ada seseorang mematikan layar TV ku. Menyebalkan ini kan adalah waktu ku berkencan dengan layar TV ku dan tidak seorangpun berhak mengganggu terkecuali ibu ku yang cerewet satu itu. Dan benar saja, ibu ku sudah berdiri dengan angkuh menatap kesal kearah ku dan selanjutnya aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain ini, dibandingkan menonton tv kenapa kau tidak mencari perkerjaan Sungmin !"

Benarkan, ibu selalu menceramahi ku seperti itu. Kuping ku sedikit jengah mendengarkannya hampir setiap hari ibu selalu menyuruh ku bekerja atau dia kerap sekali menyuruh ku untuk menikah saja. Enak saja, aku tidak mau menikah jika tidak dengan Kyuhyun ku sayang. Apa lagi aku selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dengan Jungmo, anak teman ibu.

"Eomma, besok saja. Biarkan aku melihat Kyuhyun, kumohon." Rengek ku pada ibu. Ibu bukan tipe wanita yang mudah luluh dan cukup keras kepala, dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan remote tersebut pada ku.

"Kyuhyun kyuhyun Kyuhyun ! Apa diotak mu hanya ada Kyuhyun ? kau ini sudah dewasa, berhenti berkhayal Lee Sungmin !"

Aku sedikit merengut, aku sedikit tidak suka ketika ibu mengatakan itu. "Memangnya kenapa ? Aku sangat menyukainya eomma."

Kulihat ibu sedikit memijat pelipisnya, ia seperti tidak tahan terhadap ku. Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan ibu selalu memberikan ku nasehat jika tidak boleh terlarut dalam dunia seperti itu, karena ibu berfikir jika aku mulai merancau ketika aku mengatakan aku hanya akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan dengan Jungmo.

"Berhenti sungmin, kepala eomma pusing. Jangat berkhayal lagi, mandilah kita akan pergi bertemu bibi Jung."

Oh tidak, jangan katakan ibu akan menjodohkan ku lagi dengan Jungmo sialan itu. "Eomaaa, aku tidak mau !" Tolak ku secara tegas.

"Eomma tidak perduli, cepat mandi !"

Kenapa ibu selalu melakukan sesuka hatinya, apa karena aku tidak bekerja dan tidak memiliki kekasih dan hanya berkutik didunia khayalan ku saja makanya ibu selalu mengatur kehidupan ku setelah lulus dari universitas. Menyebalkan, aku sepertinya harus mencari pekerjaan.

"Sungmin cepat !" Teriak ibu dari kejauhan, sepertinya ia tahu aku masih tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan lesu ku seret kaki ku memasuki kamar ku yang penuh dengan poster seorang Cho kyuhyun. Ku dekati salah satu poster tersebut dan kemudian bersandar didekatnya seolah aku tengah bersandar didekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana ini ?" Rancau ku sudah mulai tak jelas. Ku pandangi dan kubelai poster tersebut. Rasanya aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi, setiap aku bertemu dengan jungmo aku merasa tengah menghianati Kyuhyun. "Maaf."

"Dasar gila !"

Aku sedikit terlonjak dan menatap kesal kearah Sungjin yang tengah tersenyum mengejek menatap ku. "Yaa bodoh, mengagetkan ku !"

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras berbicara dengan poster. Memalukan, tsk !." Kulihat Sungjin makin tersenyum mengejek sambil melipat tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Diam bodoh ! Aku tidak gila !" Semprot ku sambil meraih salah satu bantal yang tergelatak didekat ku. Kulempar kearah Sungjin dengan kesal namun dia terlalu pandai menghindar dan dia kembali mengejek ku sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ku.

Gila, tidak waras, suka berkhayal dan apalah itu aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata-kata tersebut. Sudah sejak dari dulu semenjak aku melihat Kyuhyun dilayar TV aku sudah jatuh cinta pada aktor tampan itu. Dunia ku seketika berubah, dan aku banyak berkhayal hal-hal diluar nalar menganggap Kyuhyun seperti ada berada didekat ku. Segala apapun tentangnya aku begitu fanatik, ya bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu deretan seorang 'Sparkyu'. Itu sebutan untuk penggemar kyuhyun, dan kalian pasti tahu itu jika kalian sama dengan ku. Dan karena kefanatikan ku orang-orang disekitar ku menyebut ku dengan sebutan sebutan diatas.

ooo000ooo

Jungmo, Jung Jungmo, aku sedikit muak melihat wajah sok baiknya. Apa lagi ia melakukannya didepan ibu ku. Jika tidak mengingat ia anak dari bibi Jung, aku sudah tidak akan bersikap sopan dan sok manis seperti ini. Ibu dan bibi Jung saja tidak tahu kelakuan pemuda tan itu yang suka menggonta-ganti wanita ketika dulu dan sekarang juga mungkin. Ya, kami pernah satu universitas dulu, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan Jungmo jadi aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu lebih pemuda itu. Tapi dari kabar yang sering kudengar Jungmo merupakan salah satu pangeran kampus yang sering membuat deretan yeoja patah hati. Salah satunya Tiffany, si berby universitas kami pernah menangis karena Jungmo memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak karena Jungmo telah memiliki kekasih lagi. Dari kabar-kabar tersebut aku bisa menyimpulkan jika Jungmo lelaki brengsek yang tidak jauh dari lelaki lainnya.

Aku berharap aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan namja tan tersebut. Sialnya ibu mengenal baik bibi Jung yang bukan lain sahabat ibu saat masa High school dulu dan kesialan ku bertambah saat ibu selalu menyuruh ku menikah dengan namja brengsek tersebut. Bibi Jung bahkan sangat berharap aku menjadi menantunya dan si sialan Jungmo pun ternyata tertarik dengan ku. Tapi aku ? sudah kubilang aku hanya akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Sungmin kau cantik sekali hari ini." Jungmo tampak tersenyum tampan didepan ku. Aku tahu dia hendak memikat ku dengan senyumannya, tapi maaf Jungmo aku tidak akan tergoda hanya karena senyuman murahan mu yang sering kau tebar pada wanita lainnya tersebut. Walau aku akui kau juga tampan, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada mu, mungkin ibu benar mengenai otak ku hanya berisi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap ku sekenanya.

Kulihat ibu dan bibi Jung tengah menatap kami dengan pandangan menggoda. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sutuasi seperti ini.

Jung Jungmo cukup sopan untuk ukuran namja tapi aku heran karena itu, apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda kenapa namja sesopan Jungmo bisa digosipkan sebrengsek itu. "Silahkan." Dia bahkan menarik bangku yang akan kududuki. Harusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, itu akan menambah nilai plus untuk mu pada ibu ku, tidak dimata ku.

Ini yang keberapa kalinya ibu melakukan ini terhadap ku, aku tidak suka sebenarnya. Tapi sudah kubilang, ibu cukup gigih dan keras kepala memaksa ku untuk mengikuti perjodohan ini. Aku kadang yang tidak tahan dengan sikap ibu, sering mengadu pada ayah namun ayah juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ibu sudah mutlak dan otomatis aku yang menjadi korban.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu Jungmo ?"

"Anak ku baru saja diangkat menjadi direktur oleh ayahnya, Jungmo cukup bekerja keras Teuki-ah, sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat meminang Sungmin."

Uhuk ! Aku sedikit tersedak ketika mendengarkan obrolan ibu dan bibi Jung. Secara impuls Jungmo menyodorkan segelas air putih dihadapan ku namun ku tak terima dan lebih memilih air didepan ku sendiri. Untuk apa ia bersusah-susah toh air didepan ku pun ada.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin ?" Tanya bibi Jung yang memang terlihat mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku hanya mengangguk kikuk dan tersenyum sekenanya.

"Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati." Sekarang ibu ikut menasehati ku. Memangnya aku tersedak karena siapa, karena obrolan kalian juga.

"Maaf, Sungmin sepertinya sedikit malu haha."

Aku sedikit menatap melotot pada ibu, kebohongan apa lagi yang tengah ia buat. Malu ? yang benar saja. Ibu benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku memakan kesal salad dipiring ku sampai timbul bunyi.

Seketika semua memandang kearah ku, aku tidak perduli. Jika bibi Jung dan Jungmo menanggap ku gadu tidak tahu etika ketika makan. Itu akan membuat bibi Jung memikirkan ulang untuk meminang ku sebagai manantunya. Tentu aku akan bersyukur.

Tidak dengan ibu yang langsung menyenggol kaki ku seolah memberikan ku kode 'Jangan membuat malu'. Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak tahan situasi seperti ini. Ayah tolong aku.

"Hhaha Sungmin lucu sekali." Tanpa kuduga bibi Jung malah tertawa melihat cara makan ku. "Tidak apa-apa aku tahu kau gugup." Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan salah faham. Semakin sulit menghindari perjodohan ini.

Kulihat ibu juga ikut tertawa canggung namun tak terlihat tulus. Ya aku tahu dia masih kesal pada ku, aku tidak perduli.

2 jam sudah aku hanya mendengarkan keinginan ibu dan bibi Jung mengenai masa depan kami, aku dan Jungmo. Mereka bahkan berancang mengenai dimana kami akan menikah. Aku sedang malas dan lebih memilih mendengarkan khayalan mereka, lihatlah nyatanya ibu jauh lebih suka mengkhayal dibandingkan aku.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum dan setuju saja dan sesekali ia melirik ku, dan seketika itu aku langsung membuang muka ku. Bukan karena malu, aku sedikit muak melihat wajahnya yang seolah sedang menebarkan peromonnya.

"Ku harap setelah pertemuan ini, kita harus membicarakannya lebih serius lagi dengan suami-suami kita." Ucap ibu dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Tentu saja." Bibi jung mencium pipi kanan kiri ibu dengan sayang dan kemudian bergantian aku. "Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah."

"Ne, jaga kesehatan anda juga bibi." Aku tersenyum ramah terhadap bibi Jung yang sudah ku anggap ibu kedua ku. Dia terlalu baik dan naasnya ia mendapatkan putra yang brengsek seperti jungmo. Sayang sekali bukan.

Mata ku seketika melirik kearah Jungmo yang berdiri disebelah bibi Jung yang juga tengah menatap ku dengan pandangan tidak bisa kutebak. Dengan lancangnya ia memeluk ku dengan erat. "Sampai bertemu lagi Sungmin-ah."

Seketika ibu dan bibi Jung semakin sumringah mengira aku sudah mulai menerima Jungmo. Hei ! Dia memeluk ku tiba-tiba bagaimana aku bisa menghindar.

ooo000ooo

Aku merengut tak henti-hentinya sepanjang jalan menggerutu jika ibu tidak bisa memaksa ku menerima Jungmo dan bahkan kami masih berdebat ketika sudah berada didalam rumah.

"Apa alasan mu menolak Jungmo ?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya bu !" Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Jungmo itu brengsek, ibu tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan cerita ku tanpa bukti.

"Cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Lagi pula, Jungmo itu kaya dan tampan. Susah untuk mencari menantu seperti dia."

Ibu selalu mengatakan itu, Jungmo kaya dan tampan. Aku tidak suka ketika ibu selalu mengaitkannya dengan materi. Ibu cukup pintar dalam hal uang tapi apa aku termasuk dalam daftarnya untuk meraih uang. Kejam ! Aku tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Lalu apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih eoh ? Lihatlah kau ini sudah berumur, kekasih saja tidak punya ? kau ingin menjadi perawan tua eoh ?"

Aku bungkam seketika, aku bahkan tidak terfikir jika umurku sudah akan menginjak 25 tahun beberapa bulan kedepan. Dan ibu tahu jika selama itu aku jarang sekali memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya pernah berhubungan dengan namja 3 kali selama 25 tahun hidup ku dan itu pun tidak pernah bertahan lama.

"Tetap aku tidak suka eomma memaksa ku." Lirih ku.

"Itu demi kebaikan mu Sungmin, Jungmo orang yang tepat. Eomma yakin." Kudengar suara ibu mulai melembut tapi tetap tidak meruntuhkan pendirian ku.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun eomma." Jawab ku dengan mantap. Kulihat ibu menatap malas kearah ku.

"Eomma tidak perduli, kau tetap akan menikah dengan Jungmo." Eomma terus bersikeukeh dan aku juga tetap pada pendirian ku. Aku sedikit heran, apa yang sudah diberikan Jungmo pada eomma hingga beliau seperti itu.

"Eomma egois ! Aku benci !"

Rasanya runtuh sudah semua kesabaran ku selama ini. Apa aku tidak boleh memilih sesuatu yang kusuka ? Eomma selalu mengatur hidup ku sejak dulu, aku benci karena selalu mematuhinya dan tidak bisa membantah tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini tentang hidup ku, bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup ku bersama orang yang tidak ku sukai hanya demi materi.

"Hey Sungmin !"

"Sudahlah bu, Sungmin berhak menentukan pilihannya."

"Aku tidak ingin Sungmin seperti ku, menikah hanya karena cinta dan berujung hidup miskin seperti ini."

Saat aku berlari kearah kamar ku sayup-sayup masih kudengar eomma dan appa sedikit berdebat. Eomma apa yang ada diotak mu hanya ada uang, kau bahkan tidak pernah sadar hidup kita sudah cukup.

Meski appa hanya pegawai negeri biasa namun aku rasa hidup kita tidak pernah kekurangan apapun hanya saja ibu kadang selalu mencibir dan menyindir ayah yang hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri tersebut. Menurut ku kebahagian itu tidak bisa diukur dari materi, apa hanya aku yang berfikiran naif seperti ini. Aku sedikit benci mereka bertengkar karena itu dan penyebabnya adalah aku yang selalu menolak perjodohan yang ibu atur untuk ku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan penat ku.

Kuraih jaket jeans ku dan mengetikan sesuatu pada ponsel ku. Ketika aku hendak menggesek pintu kamar ku ternyata sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Disana kulihat wajah ayah yang terlihat tenang dan wajahnya penuh karisma. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa eomma dulu jatuh cinta pada appa.

"Boleh ayah masuk ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyilahkan beliau duduk diatas tatami lantai kamar ku yang errr...kotor dan berantakan. Kulihat beliau menghembuskan nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berat.

"Kau suka sekali dia ya ?" Ayah melirik salah satu poster Cho kyuhyun ku.

"Ya."

"Sungmin-" Aku mencoba mendongak dan menatap kearah ayah dan seketika hati ku sedikit resah melihat wajahnya yang tampak terlihat serius. "ayah tahu kau begitu banyak menyukainya, tapi kau juga harus tahu dimana batasan mu mengagumi seseorang." Nasehat ayah begitu mengena dihati ku tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku sudah terlalu menyukai dan mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Ayah..." Kurasakan mata mu memanas melihat wajah lelah ayah saat ini. Aku tahu, sepertinya ibu semakin menekan ayah agar ikut setuju dalam perjodohan ini.

"Kau juga harus menikah Sungmin, kau tidak mungkin hidup dalam dunia khayalan mu nak."

Kurasakan tangan ayah menyentuh pucuk kepala ku dan menepuknya halus.

"Cha ! Sepertinya dinding kamar mu harus di cat ulang. Ini rusak karena poster-poster pemuda ini. Ibu mu pasti akan marah." Ayah berdiri dan tersenyum menyentuh salah satu poster kyuhyun yang cukup kramat bagi ku. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

ooo000ooo

Kurasakan angin malam Seoul menerpa seluruh tubuh ku dan itu cukup membuat tubuh ku sedikit menggigil. Aku salah memakai jaket harusnya aku menggunakan mantel bukannya jaket berbahan jeans yang tidak terasa hangat sama sekali. Rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak sama sekali dari tempat ini.

Taman sekitar komplek ku merupakan tempat ternyaman ketika aku merasakan gunda seperti ini. Ketika malam seperti ini cukup sepi dan tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Cukup bisa membuat otak jernih dan menghilangkan penat. Kadang aku juga sering menangis disini ketika ibu memarahi ku habis-habisan tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi menangis karena...

Greppp

Karena ada dia dibelakang ku.

"Bodoh, kau tidak dingin eoh ?"

Karena dia, aku mampu bertahan dan melewati semuanya. Meski banyak jalan yang mesti ku tempuh asalkan kelak ia bersama ku aku pasti akan tahan.

"Hey kau sakit ?" Dia semakin erat memeluk ku dan kurasakan banyak sekali nada khawatir didalamnya.

Aku mendongak dan menyamping agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan dengan singkat ia sudah mengecup bibir ku. Dasar mesum !.

"Mesum !" Cibir ku dan ia hanya menampakan senyumnya.

"Aku mesum pada mu saja kok." Lagi-lagi ia mengecup bibir ku bertubi-tubi membuat ku berdebar hebat ketika ia selalu melakukannya. Meski sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia sering melakukannya namun jantung ku masih saja merespon saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa ingin bertemu hm ?" Kini ia sudah berganti posisi berjongkok didepan ayunan yang kududuki dan memandang ku dengan sayang. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku merindukan mu..." Aku sudah tidak tahan dan langsung

menerjang tubuhnya memeluk erat. Aroma yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak kucium rasanya membuat ku sedikit tenang.

"Bodoh, aku juga sangat merindukan mu." Kurasakan ia mengelus punggung ku dengan sayang seolah memberikan ketengan sendiri bagi ku. "Kajja"

Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi ia sudah menarik ku agar berdiri dan mengikutinya. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk ku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memandangi wajah tampan kekasih ku ini. Ya dia kekasih ku yang tidak orang tahu bahkan Eunhyuk sahabat terdekat ku sekalipun.

Aku seperti terhipnotis jika sudah melihat wajahnya dan tak henti-hentinya ingin terus melihat wajahnya. Dia terlalu tampan dan terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Hentikan sungmin, kau membuat ku gugup."

"Kkk kenapa ?"

Kulihat semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipinya. Meski samar-samar tetap terlihat merona, betapa manisnya kekasih ku ini.

"Sudah hentikan !" Meski berbicara dengan ku namun matanya tetap fokus memandang kedepan jalan. Jalanan jauh lebih menarik dari aku rupanya, tsk menyebalkan.

Kami berhenti ditepian sungai han, seperti biasa. Hanya ada 2 pilihan untuk kami berkencan, yang pertama didalam mobil dan berakhir ditepian sungai han atau apartemen miliknya. Kadang aku merasa seperti wanita simpanan melakukan kecan seperti ini. Lelah ? aku berbohong jika mengatakan 'Tidak'. Aku hanya wanita biasa dan mempunyai batas tertentu dan setiap aku ingin mengeluh aku selalu melihat wajah lelahnya hingga membuat ku mengurungkan protes padanya. Aku tahu jika dia jauh lebih lelah melakukan hal ini dibandingkan dengan ku. Tidak, kami tidak sedang berselingkuh. Sudah ku katakan jika namja disamping ku ini adalah kekasih ku.

Kekasih yang tak pernah orang lain tahu. Cho Kyuhyun dia kekasih ku. Aku tidak gila dan namja disamping ku benar-benar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong akan hal ini dan aku sedang tidak berimajinasi yang seperti orang-orang tuduhkan pada ku.

"Ming ?"

Aku terkesiap menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Rupanya aku tengah melamun tadi. "Ye ?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi ku dengan lembut, "Kau baik-baik saja ?" kurasakan tangannya begitu halus dan aku sedikit heran karena jarang sekali namja bertangan halus. Telapak tangan Sungjin bahkan tidak sehalus telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Gwencana."Aku mencoba menampakan senyum terbaik ku saat ini, tapi kurasakan jika bukan senyum yang kuinginkan tapi wajah ku terlalu ketara memaksakannya.

"Kau marah pada ku ?"

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menampakan kesedihan ku pada mu. Tapi aku butuh kau saat ini untuk mendengarkan ku. Terlalu berat jika kutanggung sendiri.

Rasanya mata ku memanas dan bulir-bilir bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata ku. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan membuat ku bingung Lee Sungmin. Katakan kenapa ?" Dengan cepat ia merengkuh ku dalam pelukan hangatnya namun aku merasa itu tidak memgurangi semua kegundahan ku saat ini.

"Eomma..." Rasanya lidah ku terlalu keluh yang keluar hanya isak tangis ku yang mulai pecah.

"Apa ini tentang Jungmo ?"

Kyuhyun tahu percis jika aku sudah mengatakan permasalahan ku dengan eomma sudah pasti itu berkaitan dengan perjodohan ku dengan Jungmo. Kyuhyun sudah tidak heran lagi kadang Kyuhyun menggoda ku untuk menerima perjodohan tersebut namun ku tolak mentah-mentah karena aku telah memilihnya. Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menguji kesabaran dan kesetian ku saat itu. Aku faham namun kali ini berbeda, aku sudah lelah.

Tidak aku tidak lelah menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun meski tak banyak orang tahu, hanya saja aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tekanan eomma pada ku. Aku memiliki kekasih namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada ibu jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasih ku. Ibu takan begitu saja mempercayai ku dan pasti akan mengatakan jika aku mulai merancau kembali.

"Aku mencintai mu kyu, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain." Kali ini mungkin aku sudah mulai merancau tak jelas. Otak ku sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih semuanya terasa membuat ku pening.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk ku erat, "Kau fikir aku tidak mencintai mu eoh ? Bodoh ! Aku tidak akan rela melepaskan mu. Sampai kapan pun."

"Hiks..." Tangis ku benar-benar pecah dan mungkin air mata ku sudah membasahi kemeja hitam yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ku remas kuat jas hitamnya, meluapkan kelegahan ku saat ini. Entah rasanya menangis jauh lebih baik untuk ku sekarang.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Ming, kumohon."

ooo000ooo

Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat tempat ini, ya sudah hampir 3 bulan lamanya. Kami memang jarang sekali melakukan kencan ditempat ini karena aku tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun bisa menahan hasratnya sebagai pria normal ketika didekat ku. Meski apartemen Kyuhyun adalah tempat teraman untuk kami berkencan tapi aku rasa tempat ini merupakan tempat yang penuh dengan ancaman. Ancaman kemesuman Kyuhyun tentunya. Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka jika Kyuhyun yang berada dilayar TV yang terlihat begitu pendiam dan dingin memiliki sisi mesum. Awalnya aku juga tidak menduga, namun aku mengetahuinya ketika ia membawa ku ke apartemennya dan kami berciuman begitu intim ketika itu juga aku sadar jika Kyuhyun menginginkan ku lebih.

Dari situlah aku tahu jika Kyuhyun jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan. Meski begitu aku tetap menyukainya bahkan lebih menyukainya lagi. Apa yang tidak orang lain tahu, aku telah mengetahuinya. Sifatnya yang dingin hanyalah tameng, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya begitu lembut dan kerap sekali memberikan ku kejutan manis. Meski ia juga sering melancarkan kemesumannya pada ku, aku tetap menyukainya. Dia pria romantis yang pernah ku temui.

"Ming...kau ingin sesuatu ?" Aku mengerjab dan membalikan tubuh ku kearah belakang sofa dimana kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian santai.

"Tidak ada kyu." Tolak ku halus. Memang tidak ada yang ku inginkan saat ini. Aku hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun disamping ku dan memeluk ku sudah cukup.

Kyuhyun mulai menghampiri ku dan kemudia berjongkok didepan ku. Dia meletakan kedua tangannya bertumpuh diatas sofa. "Hey, kau masih memikirkannya ?"

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kencan kami saat ini dengan obrolan itu lagi, hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin ada kami saja dan melupakan sejenak masalah itu. Kyuhyun jarang sekali mempunyai waktu seperti ini untuk kami. Ini sudah sebulan kami tidak bertemu atau bertukar kabar. Rasanga rindu ku masih terlalu besar dan aku tidak ingin kami membahas itu. Rasanya lelah, yang kuinginkan kami baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Tidak." Kurangkul lehernya dengan manja. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. "Sungguh, aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu saja kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai surai ku dengan sayang. "Ingin melihat film ?"

"Tidak buruk, tapi aku ingin melihat anime !"

"Jangan Inuyasah lagi ?" Tawarnya. Ia sepertinya bisa menebak fikiran ku. Aku tersenyum geli ketika mengingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan jika ia cemburu pada Inuyasah. Karena anime tersebut membuat ku acuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin !"

"Tidak dengan inuyasah Sungmin."

"Pelit ! Yasudah aku tidak ingin." Aku mulai meluncurkan jurus merajuk ku dan aku yakin kyuhyun tidak akan tahan melihatnya.

"Baik-baiklah ! kau menang, puas ?" Ucapnya begitu kesal dan aku hanya terkikik.

.

.

Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun tak semurah hati itu membiarkan ku melihat anime kesukaan ku dengan tenang. Dia bahkan mengajukan syarat agar aku duduk dipangkuannya jika ingin melihat anime kesukaan ku itu. Tidak buruk, aku suka ketika Kyuhyun memanjakan ku. Rasanya nyaman. Tapi yang yang membuat ku kesal ketika Kyuhyun sudah menciumi pundak ku. Ya aku sudah melepaskan jaket ku dan gaun yang kukenakan cukup terbuka dibagian daerah bahu dan leher ku sehingga memperlancar kemesuman Cho ini.

"Ahh geli kyu~" Protes ku padanya ketika kyuhyun terus menciumi bahu ku. Ku coba jauhkan kepalanya dari bahu ku tampa melihatnya namun Kyuhyun masih tak menyerah menyerang bahu ku.

"Diamlah ming, kau mengganggu ku. Aku saja tidak mengganggu mu dengan INUYASAH mu." Aku sedikit terkekeh ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'Inuyasah'. Rasanya menggelikan melihat Kyuhyun cemburu karena anime kesukaan ku.

Ku putar sedikit tubuh ku agar menghadapnya. Kyuhyun terlihat agak kesal karena aku berhasil membuat aktifitasnya benar-benar terhenti. "Kau kekanakan Kyuhyun." Cibir ku.

"Kau mengatakan seolah kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sayang."

Kyuhyun, kadang menyebalkan selalu menyindir dalam bentuk fisik ku. Mengatai ku pendek, gembil dan semacamnya.

"Ish !"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah melihat ku merengut karenanya.

"Kau harusnya banyak minum susu bukan menimbun semua lemak mu disini." Dengan gemasnya Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi cubby ku. Ya harus ku akui jika pipi ku sedikit gembil dan tidak seimbang dengan postur tubuh ku yang memang cukup pendek dari wanita lainnya.

"Aaaa aa... sakit !" Aku memberontak dan memaksa tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari pipi ku. Aku tidak berbohong, itu memang sakit.

"Hahah lihat betapa lucunya Sungmin ku ini." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeukeh tak melepaskan cubitannya.

"Menyeb...hmmmptt"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir ku dengan ciumannya. Ciumannya yang terasa lembut dan begitu tak menuntut, aku sangat menyukainya. Mungkin bagaimanapun gaya berciuman Kyuhyun aku pasti menyukainya. Karena mungkin yang terpenting sesutu yang disampaikan ciuman tersebut sudah tersampaikan pada ku. Rasa sayang, cinta dan kasih. Mungkin, ya aku rasa Kyuhyun mencoba menyampaikannya lewat ciuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tak membuat ciuman kali ini singkat, dia terus melumat bibir ku dengan sabar sepertinya ia menunggu ku untuk menyambutnya dan membalasnya. Kugerakan kepala ku kearah berlawanan agar mempermudah kegiatan kami. Rasanya selalu sama, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan diperut ku. Sungguh aneh dan geli dalam waktu bersamaan tapi aku menyukai perasaan seperti itu.

Tubuh ku mulai melemas hanya karena ciuaman Kyuhyun, kepala ku rasanya begitu pening memikirkan itu. Berciuman dengan posisi menyamping seperti ini membuat kepala dan leher ku sedikit merasakan sakit tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya masih tak ingin menghentikan kegiatan kami.

Kurasakan bibirnya semakin menuntut diatas bibir ku, aku sedikit kwalahan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat ahli sedangkan aku ? aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman sama sekali dengan 2 mantan kekasih ku yang terdahulu. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun saja aku melakukannya.

DEG

Aku merasakan jika salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengelus perut ku dari luar dan semakin merambat turun kebawah. Astaga apa yang akan CHO ini lakukan pada ku, aku sudah cukup pening karena ciumannya dan rasanya tubuh ku melemas dan sulit sekali untuk digerakan. Semakin lama tangannya turun kebawah dan Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, tangannya terus turun kebawah dress ku dan masuk kedalamnya.

Remang-remang kurasakan tangannya sedikit membelai paha ku dan semakin naik keatas. Dress ku seperti tersikap keatas karena ulahnya. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk sekedar memberontak, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah melumpuhkan otak ku rasanya.

"Eunghhh~"

Sial, aku tidak sengaja melengguh karena kyuhyun membelai paha ku. Aku sepertinya membangun iblis didalam tubuh Kyuhyun, kulihat kilatan mata kyuhyun semakin menggelap dan ia semakin intens menciumi bibir ku. Jangan lupakan tangannya semakin merambat naik keatas dan dapat kurasan tangan hangatnya mulai membelai perut datar ku. Telapak tangannya yang besar mulai membelai dan bergerak memutar diantara perut ku.

Tubuh ku sedikit bergetar, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan cumbuan Kyuhyun meski namja mesum itu sering melakukannya terhadap ku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuannya yang begitu intim terhadap ku, walau begitu kami memang tidak bertindak lebih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman kami saat aku sedikit menggeliat diatas pangkuannya. Rasanya oksigen ditubuh ku sudah habis karena berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti Kyuhyun tampaknya menghentikan kegiatannya dan aku fikir dia akan berhenti sampai disini tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih kedaerah leher ku.

Tangannya hendak lagi naik keatas dan langsung saja kutahan. Setidaknya tenaga ku sedikit kembali setelah Kyuhyun tadi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyuh~"

"Hm ?" Jawabnya masih tak menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher ku. Aku sedikit merasa geli dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kruyukkkkkkk~~~~~~

Suara apa itu ? Oh tidak, jangan bilang suara perut ku. Suasana hening seketika, dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap geli kearah ku.

"Hahahhah" Ia tertawa renyah dan rasanya aku sungguh malu. Tapi setidaknya suara perut ku telah menyelamatkan ku dari CHO mesum ini. "Hmptt...kau lapar Sungmin ?"

Aku semakin merona karena malu, tidak tahukah jika aku benar-benar malu. Menyebalkan. "Tidak, aku tidak." Aku mencoba mengelak dan berpura-pura jika itu bukan suara perut ku.

Kruyukkkkkkk~~~~Kruyukkk~~~~~~

Kyuhyun kembali tergelak karena kali ini suara perut ku benar-benar lantang memenuhi apartemennya. Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini coba.

"Haha ya itu kau sayang..." Kyuhyun sungguh menyebalkan masih saja menertawai ku.

"Aish ! iya iya itu aku, kau puas ?" Sewot ku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari dalam dress ku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu ku. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur. "Kau lapar hm ? aku bisa buatkan kau makanan jika kau mau." Sesekali Kyuhyun masih menciumi bahu ku. Itu membuat ku geli.

"Tidak perlu kyu, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Aku beranjak dari atas pangkuannya dan tindakan ku sepertinya membuatnya tidak suka karena mengganggu kegiatannya.

Aku cukup tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini sudah lelah karena kegiatan syutingnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat ia semakin kelelahan lagi, jika membuat ramen saja aku bisa.

"Kau yakin ? kau bisa saja menghancurkan dapur ku lagi ming ?" Ledeknya.

"Yaa !" Sungut ku, dia masih saja mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana aku menginap diapartemenya dan berinisiatif membuatkannya sarapan dengan roti panggang tapi berakhir dengan alat pemanggang roti tersebut terbakar dan dapur Kyuhyun kacau seketika.

"Kkkk"

"Aku sudah banyak belajar, kau harus tahu itu." Ya, sejak aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ku, aku banyak mengabiskan waktu ku dirumah dan membatu eomma dalam urusan dapur. Meski belum terlalu pandai sekalipun.

"Ya ya ya sayang aku tahu, calon istri yang baik eoh ?" Dia mulai menggombal lagi.

"Dasar tukang gombal !" Cibir ku sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibir ku.

Kyuhyun kembali terkikik dan hendak berdiri namun langsung kutahan agar ia kembali duduk. "Aku saja, sungguh aku bisa. Kau ingin juga ?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, baiklah."

.

.

Ku buka kulkas Kyuhyun dan tidak terdapat makanan sama sekali. Isi kulkasnya hanya kaleng beer dan beberapa minuman mineral. Cks, dia itu tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sama sekali. Setidaknya harus ada sayuran dan buahan atau daging didalam kulkasnya jadi jika Myun eonni datang bisa memasakannya untuknya.

Myun eonni merupakan manager Kyuhyun, dia seorang ibu rumah tangga, jadi wajar jika eonni jauh lebih ahli dari ku dalam hal memasak. Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan, yang disimpannya hanya berpuluh-puluh ramen saja seperti ini saat kubuka rak lemari dapurnya.

Memang, makanan praktis seperti ramen mudah dibuat apalagi untuk seseorang yang tidak pandai memasak seperti ku. Tapi jika dirumah, aku tidak membiasakan memakan ramen karena eomma selalu marah ketika melihat anak-anaknya memakan makanan instan tersebut. Beliau selalu mengatakan jika makanan yang dibuat instan tersebut tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan seperti biasa berakhir dengan ceramah tentang kewajiban seorang wanita kelak.

"Kau ini wanita, kelak kau akan menjadi seorang istri. Kau seharusnya pandai memasak."

Ya, kurang lebih ibu selalu mengatakan seperti itu pada ku. Rasanya gendang telinga ku berdenyut setiap hari selalu mendapatkan tetuanya.

Kulirik sekilas kearah sofa dimana Kyuhyun tengah mengganti mode DVD menjadi TV. Ya, jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu Kyuhyun tak jauh sama sekali, mungkin karena ini hanya apartemen. Dibandingkan mansion keluarga CHO yang besar, ini tidak akan berbanding apa lagi dengan rumah ku. Itu jauh sekali. Kkk kurasa Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengganti chenel TV, dia tidak mengganggu ku sama sekali.

Jika diingat kembali saat kami pertama kali bertemu cukup mengesankan bagi ku. Saat itu aku baru saja lulus dari universitas dan baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah hotel ternama. Aku mendapatkan tawaran menjadi seorang manager executive housekeep, itu semua atas rekomendasi Eunhyuk. Aku cukup beruntung karena Lee Donghae, suami Eunhyuk bekerja juga dihotel itu jadi setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa asing ditempat tersebut. Waktu itu Eunhyuk juga mengatakan jika pemilik hotel tersebut teman satu universitas kami, yaitu Choi Sunghyun. Dan sialnya Eunhyuk baru saja mengatakan jika Sunghyun pernah menaruh hati pada ku dulu setelah aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut. Andai saja aku tahu sedari awal aku tidak akan mau melamar pekerjaan dihotel tersebut, aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap memanfaatkan perasaan Sunghyun terhadap ku.

3 Bulan berlalu dan kurasakan semua kemudahan didalam pekerjaan ku. Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesulitan apapun bahkan aku tidak pernah mendapatkan teguran dari sunbe ku saat aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Semuanya terasa mudah bagi ku, dan saat itu aku sadar jika semua kemudahan yang kudapatkan berasal dari Sunghyun. Sunghyun mulai mendekati ku secara terang-terangan dan membuat gosip dikalangan pekerja lainnya menyebar luas. Aku cukup tidak nyaman akan itu semua. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menolak semua tawaran Sunghyun pada ku. Jujur saja aku tidak tertarik sama sekali terhadapnya, meski ia memiliki segalanya. Kaya, mapan dan tampan tapi bagi ku perasaan bukan tentang ketiga hal tersebut. Tapi sesuatu yang memang harusnya tumbuh dengan sendirinya bukan karena sesuatu. Seperti perasaan ku terhadap Kyuhyun.

Malam itu, malam yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan jika aku mengingatnya. Malam dimana Sunghyun mencoba melecehkan ku didalam hotelnya sendiri. Saat itu aku menolaknya yang menawari ku pulang bersama. Dia begitu memaksa namun aku tetap pada pendirian ku. Namun sepertinya penolakan ku yang berkali-kali membuatnya jenga dan buta mata ia mendorong ku kearah tembok didekat lift dan mengunci tubuh ku dengan tubuh kekarnya. Sialnya malam itu cukup sepi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu.

Dengan buta mata, Sunghyun mencoba mencium bibir ku, aku menolak keras dan terus menggerakan kepala ku. Berkali-kali aku coba memberontak tapi sepertinya ia cukup kuat, tubuh ku benar-benar bergetar karena takut. Itu yang pertama dalam hidup ku dilecehkan seperti itu, aku benar-benar takut saat itu dan berusaha berteriak namun tidak seorang pun datang menolong ku. Sunghyun tega sekali menampar pipi ku sampai kurasan rasa karat dari sudut bibir ku. Tubuh ku lemas seketika dan air mata ku turun begitu saja tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, hati ku jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan sudut bibir ku saat ini.

Dari kilatan matanya, dapat kurasakan jika Sunghyun tak tampak seperti bisanya dan dia bahkan seperti orang lain dimata ku saat itu. Dia bahkan masih berusaha mencium ku kembali setelah kekerasan yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap ku. Rasanya kepala ku pening dan aku sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Perlahan kututup mataku, rasanya mungkin akan terlalu menyakitkan jika aku melihatnya secara langsung lebih baik aku tidak melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan jika tubuh ku sudah tak berada dalam kungkungan Sunghyun lagi. Apa ini mimpi ? jika iya, aku berharap bangun dari mimpi buruk ku saat itu. Namun kenyataan saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat seorang pemuda tengah mengkunci pergelangan tangan Sunghyun. Itu sungguh keren dimata ku, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melakukannya dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Lepaskan !" Sunghyun tampak berusaha memberontak namun namja itu tampak sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mengganggu nona itu, atau aku akan melaporkan tindakan pelecehan mu !" Ancamnya begitu tegas.

Tampaknya Sunghyun berfikir keras, ia juga pasti tidak ingin reputasinya sebagai pemilik hotel itu tercoreng atas tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Baiklah, lepas !"

Namja bertopi hitam tersebut seketika melepaskan Sunghyun dan membiarkan si brengsek itu pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku sudah tidak lagi menangis dan menatap kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak tak begitu jelas karena ia menggunakan topi dan kaca mata minus.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya begitu perhatian.

Rasanya lidah ku masih terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku. Tanpa kuduga, ia kemudia menyodorkan sapu tangan kehadapan ku.

"Ambilah, lap ingus mu itu."

Apa ? dia lancang sekali mengatai ku seperti itu. Tangan ku secara refleks mencoba mengelapnya namun namja muda tersebut mencekal tangan ku dan menggatikannya dengan sapuan sapu tangannya. Dia, benar-benar lancang mengelap ingus ku ? Harga diriku benar-benar sedang diuji. Menyebalkan sekali dia itu.

"Ini, kau kembalikan jika kita bertemu lagi nona..." Ia tampak memincingkan matanya kearah dadaku yang terdapat name tag ku. "Lee Sungmin." Ia meletakan sapu tangannya diatas telapak tangan ku, aku benar-benar syock dibuatnya.

Berhari-hari aku tidak masuk kerja dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari hotel tersebut. Eomma sangat marah besar terhadap ku karena tindakan ku yang dianggapnya tak beralasan dan ia berfikir jika belum tentu aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti itu lagi dilain tempat. Semua orang selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melepaskan posisi ku yang notabennya sudah lumayan tinggi, diterima bekerja dan langsung menjadi manager suatu bagian itu hal yang sungguh sangat luar biasa bagi seseorang. Aku tidak mau memberitahu semua orang alasan ku yang sebenarnya tersebut bahkan kedua orang tua ku pun tidak tahu sama sekali. Cukup aku sendiri yang menyimpan rahasia malam itu, aku tidak ingin lagi memperkeruh masalah. Meski trauma akibat tindakan Sunghyun terhadap ku mungkin masih membekas.

Berbulan-bulan aku menganggur dan tak mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Ya, mencari pekerjaan saat ini mungkin tidak mudah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya makan tidur dan menonton drama kesayangan ku saja didalam rumah. Sesekali aku pergi mengunjungi Eunhyuk atau sekedar berkumpul dengan para sparkyu lainnya. Ya, aku salah satu anggota aktif mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun karena aku mempunyai banyak waktu luang. Dibandingkan mendengarkan ceramah eomma lebih baik aku menyibukkan diri ku sendiri dengan setumpuk kegiatan. Hm, entah bisa kusebut kegiatan atau tidak, yang kulakukan dan sparkyu lainnya selalu mengikuti lokasi Syuting dimana Kyuhyun akan mengambil adegannya. Meski melihat dari kejauhan seperti itu, sudah cukup bagi ku.

Hari ini hari yang paling ditunggu pada sparkyu lainnya. Mereka mengatakan jika hari ini Kyuhyun akan melakukan Meet and Greet. Kesempatan yang langkah bagiku, dulu aku susah sekali mendapatkan waktu yang pas untuk melihat secara langsung Kyuhyun dari jarak yang dekat. Kali ini, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya lagi. Meski harus mengantri untuk sekedar mendapatkan tanda tangannya sekalipun seperti ini rasanya sungguh mendebarkan. Membayangkan ratusan sparkyu mengantri dihadapan ku ini seolah hitungan detak jantungku dalam hitungan menit yang sangat berdebar. Rasanya seperti ingin meledak.

Dari 2 jam kesabaran ku untuk mengantri, akhirnya berbuah manis. Cho Kyuhyun, kini benar-benar dihadapan ku. Cho Kyuhyun yang asli, ah tidak maksud ku Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa kulihat dalam jarak dekat. Dia jauh lebih tampan dari layar TV, wajahnya...bolehkan aku menyentuhnya.

"Nona ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Aku terkesiap, Cho Kyuhyun melambaikan telapak tangannya dihadapan ku. Benarkah, Kyuhyun kini tengah berbicara dengan ku. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Samar-samar aku mendengar bisik cibiran dari belakang antrian ku karena mungkin aku terlalu lama.

"Ah maaf,-" Aku segera merogoh isi tas kecil ku mencari benda yang ingin sekali Kyuhyun tanda tangani. Aku ingin sekali berfoto dengannya, tapi sialnya ponsel ku rusak karena Sungjin merusaknya. Tidak papa, tanda tangan saja sudah cukup.

"Kau ingin aku menuliskan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya lagi pada ku sangat ramah. Astaga, cubit pipiku agar aku tahu ini mimpi atau bukan. Kyuhyun bertanya 2 kali pada ku. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menjawabnya.

"I Really Like You-" Ya Tuhan, bisakah Kau hentikan waktu barang sedetik saja agar aku bisa menyentuhnya untuk sekali saja. "Lee Sungmin..." Aku sedikit merona dan membayangkan jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan menyukai ku. Kkkk konyol sekali, tapi aku fikir sebagai fangirl wajar saja mengingkan hal-hal diluar nalar atau bermimpi karena pada akhirnya semua mimpi itu memang takan benar-benar menjadi nyata. Membayangkan Kyuhyun menyukai ku dan menjadi kekasih ku pasti aku sudah sangat gila. Jadi biar saja aku bermimpi saat ini, karena aku menyukai mimpi ku. Karena didalam mimpi ku ada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin ?" Eh ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan jika 'Benarkah kau Lee Sungmin ?'.

"Ya, itu nama ku."

Ya Tuhan sadarkan, sadarkan aku sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran ku dan kewarasan ku ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dihadapan ku.

"Nama yang cantik, aku berharap kita bertemu lagi cantik." Rasanya pipi ku merona hebat karena pujiannya itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun merona ketika seorang namja memuji ku cantik dan sebagainya. Jantung ku rasanya berpacu keras ketika ia mengatakan dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan ku.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kembali poster yang tadi sempat ia tanda tangani untuk ku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Poster pertama kali Kyuhyun debut dalam dunia aktingnya dan berperan sebagai seorang raja kerajaan. Sangat tampan. "Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap ku begitu tulus.

Kubuka poster tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Rasanya penantian ku selama berjam-jam tidak sia-sia. Eh ? Apa ini, kenapa ada dijit nomor dibawah tanda tangannya. Seingat ku aku tidak pernah menuliskan apapun sebelumnya diatas poster keramat ini. Nomor tersebut bahkan seperti membentuk pola nomor ponsel. Lalu nomor siapa ini ? Aku sedikit membelalakan mataku saat ku tatap Kyuhyun masih menatap ku begitu intens dan senyumnya masih tampak ramah. Apa mungkin ini nomor Ponsel Kyuhyun kah ? Mustahil, bagaimana bisa ?.

Aku hendak menanyakan sesuatu padanya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun meletakan jemari telunjuknya diatas bibirnya seolah memberikan isyarat agar aku diam. Sayup-sayup ku dengar beberapa yeoja dibelakang ku memprotes karena aku terlalu lama. Aku cukup sadar diri dan mulai menyingkir dari barisan antrian tersebut.

Sebulan telah berlalu dari semenjak meet and greet Kyuhyun, aku masih ragu menghubungi nomor tersebut. Aku berfikir jika nomor itu tidak mungkin nomor pribadi Kyuhyun, seorang bintang haluyu sepertinya mana mungkin memberikan nomor ponselnya sembarangan seperti ini. Kutatap poster keramat tersebut. Mataku langsung tertuju pasa dijit nomor tersebut, rasanya hati dan pikiran ku berkecamuk. Aku ingin sekali mengubunginya tapi aku takut jika nomor itu bukanlah nomor pribadinya bisa saja itu nomor milik orang lain atau...arkh ! aku hampir gila jika memikirkannya.

Ponsel milik ku sebenarnya sudah diperbaiki sejak seminggu lalu, tapi aku masih ragu untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Jika aku menghubunginya, aku takut sekali jika itu bukan dia lalu aku akan malu. Tapi jika aku mengirimkan pesan tidak masalah bukan ? jika itu bukan Kyuhyun aku akan segera mengganti nomor pribadi ku saja. Ya, seperti itu saja.

To : Cho Kyuhyun-ssi

Kyuhyun-ssi, benarkah ini kau ?

Ah sial, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin ada kata-kata yang lebih pantas lagi selain itu, kenapa aku bertindak konyol seperti itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal rasanya aku ingin tenggelam saja disungai han saat ini. Memalukan, jika saja pesan itu bisa ditarik kembali.

Kupandangi ponsel milik ku berjam-jam lamanya diatas meja rias ku. Berharap Kyuhyun membalas pesan ku. Rasanya mata ku memanas, bagaimana bisa aku berharap Kyuhyun akan membalas pesan ku. Aku hanya bermimpi yang tak seharusnya. Aku juga seharusnya tahu dimana batasan dimana aku bisa bermimpi dan tidak.

Rasanya sesak sekali, aku menangis untuk pertama kali dalam hidup ku karena namja yang tak pernah kukenal. Aku bahkan mencintai namja yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Cho Kyuhyun, mampu membuat hati ku bergetar hebat karena hanya menatap matanya dan sekarang ia juga mampu meruntuhkan mimpi ku.

Puas sejam aku menangis diatas meja rias ku, rasa kantuk menghampiri dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur diatas meja rias ku.

Dretttttt drettttttt

Kurasakan jika sesuatu bergetar disekitar wajah ku. Aku cukup terusik karenanya. Aku sedikit meringis ketika rentina mata ku mendapatkan sinar lampu yang cukup terang secara langsung. Kepala ku cukup pening akibat menangis tadi.

Aku tidak lagi merasakan getaran itu lagi, lalu yang tadi itu apa ? Ku raih phonsel ku dan aku sedikit terkaget melihat 25 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor dengan id "Cho Kyuhyun".

Ponsel ku bergetar lagi dan id tersebut masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku cukup syock melihatnya hanya terpaku menatapnya saja. Getaran tersebut cukup lama dan tak sampai berhenti aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya saja.

"Hai..." Bisa ku dengan jelas suara bass tersebut. Suara yang selama ini kudengar dan ku hafal benar jika pemilik suara tersebut memang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau disana Sungmin ?" Suara itu kembali terngiang dan apa ? dia menyebut namaku, dari mana ia tahu jika ini aku.

"Ya, ah maaf ya aku Sungmin." Jawab ku begitu gugup sampai aku tidak beraturan.

Kudengar disebrang sana Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau lucu sekali hm..."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menghubungi ku seperti ini. Benar-benar mimpi yang manis dan Tuhan kumohon jangan bangunkan aku.

"Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, mungkin karena aku tidak merespon tadi. "Ya ?" Jawab ku masi saja gugup.

"Kenapa baru menghubungi ku hm ?"

"Maaf..." Gumam ku.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kau menghubungi sejak lama. Ah seharusnya aku yang meminta nomor ponsel mu waktu itu ya ?"

Deg deg deg deg deg...

Jantung ku, kenapa aku merasa Kyuhyun tengah merayu ku. Tampar aku, aku tidak boleh berharap lagi. Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun hanya melihat ku sebagai fans fanatiknya. Aku tidak boleh lagi bermimpi yang lebih. Aku tidak ingin lagi menangis dan malu seperti tadi lagi.

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu jika ini aku ?" Aku sedikut heran dari mana Kyuhyun langsung menebak jika memang ini aku. Bukankah dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel ku sebelumnya.

"Hehe mudah saja, aku baru saja mengganti nomor ponsel pribadi ku beberapa bulan lalu. Dan yang memilikinya hanya ibu, manager ku dan kau."

Apa Kyuhyun tengah membual saat ini, dia mengatakannya seolah aku termasuk dalam daftar penting. Yang benar saja, itu mustahil. Tapi pipi ku kembali merona karenanya.

Setelahnya kami terus bertukar kabar. Kyuhyun sesekali mengirimi ku pesan dan mengajak ku untuk bertemu. Kami sesekali bertemu dan berbicara. Kami menjadi akrab satu sama lainnya. Kyuhyun aku takut sekali jika aku semakin jatuh cinta pada mu, lalu aku harus bagaimana.

Kyuhyun hari itu mengajak ku untuk menonton bioskop didalam mobil, dia bilang terlalu berisiko jika menontonnya dibioskop biasa. Kami selalu seperti ini, bertindak seolah kami tengah berkencan dan tanpa status yang jelas. Ah tidak, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap Kyuhyun akan menyukai ku juga. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya menganggap ku sebagai temannya saja atau sebagai fangirlnya dan sebagai rasa ucapan terimakasihnya ia berbuat baik pada ku.

Aku sedikit meringis merasakan hati ku sakit, rasanya seperti sesuatu menhgores hati ky sesak sekali rasanya. Padahal aku hanya membayangkannya saja.

Astaga, kenapa kami menonton film romance seperti ini sih ? Aku sedikit gugup melihat layar besar diluar sana, dimana sang aktor mencoba mencium pemeran wanitanya. Seharusnya kami tidak menonton film seperti ini, kami bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih. Aku sungguh gugup dan salah tingkah. Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman ditempat duduk ku, jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali memotong adegan intim tersebut.

Apa hanya aku saja yang merasakan kecanggungan tersebut mengingat Kyuhyun seorang aktor yang memang sering melakukan adegan ciuman jadi biasa saja baginya.

Kulirik arah sebelah ku, aku cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap intens kearah ku. Aku menjadi gugup dan jantung ku berdebar hebat lagi.

"Hng, kenapa kau-"

Chu~~

Tanpa bisa kuhindari, Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk ku dan mencium bibir ku begitu saja. Sepertinya saraf-saraf dalam tubuh ku melemas dan tak bisa merespon apa tengah terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak menghindar, semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa kuduga.

Setelah sekian detik, Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ku dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Aku cukup canggung dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Aku hendak menoleh kearah lain agar membuang kecanggungan ku tapi dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menahan wajah ku dan mengarahkannya kehadapannya. Tidak tahukah dia, jika aku benar-benar hampir meledak dan bingung harus melakukan apa ? Pipi ku pasti sudah merona hebat jika saja aku berdiri ditempat yang cukup terang.

"Aku menyukai mu.."

Rasanya aku cukup pening dengan kajadian tadi tampaknya pendengaran ku juga jadi tertanggu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, aku cukup bingung harus berkata dan bersikap seperti apa. Semuanya terasa tiba-tiba saja dan seperti impian konyol seorang fangirl seperti ku mana bisa termujud.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, sepertinya dia menertawakan raut wajah ku yang tampak kebingungan seperti ini.

"Iya, kau tidak salah dengar Sungmin. Aku menyukai mu." Dia seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran ku. Daebak.

"Uhm..." Sial, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Rasanya lidah ku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut ku. Rasanya menyenangkan dan pening dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sepertinya aku terlalu bahagia. "Aku,-"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir ku dan memberikan geleyar aneh disekitar perut ku.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan, "Nado" sayang. Tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain."

.

.

Aku masih tidak percaya jika sampai ini kami sudah bersama selama 3 tahun lamanya. Selama 3 tahun yang kami lewati tersebut banyak sekali rintangan yang ada. Seperti penolakan dari pihak manager dan agensi Kyuhyun karena beranggapan jika Kyuhyun tak seharusnya memiliki kekasih terlebih dahulu dan persoalan perjodohan ku. Selama 3 tahun lamanya bersama Kyuhyun, kami bahkan tidak pernah memiliki kenangan Khusus seperti selembar foto bersama pun kami tak memilikinya. Itu semua persyaratan dari myun eonni yang mengatakan jika selembar foto kami bersama itu rentan sekali untuk pemicu terbongkarnya hubungan kami.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu harusnya menyebutnya apa. Sebenarnya kami pernah sekali berfoto bersama saat ahra eonni kakak kandung Kyuhyun menikah dulu hanya saja jarak kami yang terlampau jauh dan orang lain pasti hanya akan mengira jika aku hanya kerabat jauh keluarga Cho. Aku berada disisi kanan kerabat Cho lainnya sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya dan eonni.

Aku tidak keberatan, setidaknya aku masih dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Keluarga Cho cukup hangat menyambut ku walau status ku hanya seorang anak pegawai negeri biasa saja yang cukup berbanding terbalik dengan Han ajushi yang seorang pengusa sukses. Tapi perlakukan Heechul ajuma dan Han ajushi cukup hangat terhadap ku, bahkan mereka sudah menganggap ku layaknya putri mereka sendiri. Namun restu hubungan ku saat ini hanya terhalang oleh ibu ku. Aku tidak banyak mempunyai keberanian memberitahu kedua orang tua ku sendiri mengenai Kyuhyun.

Selain itu fans Kyuhyun pun menjadi sebab aku cukup ragu jika mereka akan merestui hubungan kami karena aku hanya gadis biasa tak memiliki kelebihan apapun dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita disekeliling Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan sejak awal ingin memberitahu kepada publik tapi aku menghalanginya karena aku takut jika karier yang Kyuhyun bangun selama ini akan hancur karena scandal konyol bersama ku. Gadis biasa. Aku rasa harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu itu kapan. Kyuhyun juga berkali-kali membujuk ku agar memberitahu ibu dan ayah ku tentang hubungan kami agar ibu ku tidak lagi menjodohkan aku lagi dengan Jungmo. Aku menolak karena aku tidak yakin jika ibu akan mempercayainya.

"Selesai !"

Ramen yang kubuat akhirnya selesai juga dan cukup lama juga sampai aku melamunkan awal hubungan kami. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggu jadi lebih baik aku memanggilnya agar ikut bersama ku makan didapur.

"Kyu-" Kulihat Kyuhyun tengah menekuk lututnya diatas sofa dan matanya terpejam. Sepertinya ia tertidur saat aku membuat ramen. Kasian sekali kekasih ku ini, dia pasti cukup kelelahan dengan semua kegiatannya.

Aku jadi tidak akan tega membangunkannya hanya karena ramen. Aku berjongkok didepan sofa dan mulai memperhatikan wajah kekasih ku yang tampan ini. Meski ada beberap jerawat diatas dahinya sekalipun tak mengurangi ketampanan kekasih ku ini. Tak banyak orang tahu, karena Kyuhyun selalu bisa menyembunyikan mereka. Kusentuh jerawat-jerawat kecil diatas dahinya tersebut. Aku sedikit merasakan kerutan halus diatas dahinya. Dia sepertinya cukup kelelahan.

"Jaljayo sayang..." Ucap ku berbisik dan menumpukan kedua tangan ku diatas sofa. Mata ku terus memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar diri mataku ikut memberat dan sepertinya kami tertidur diruang TV.

ooo000ooo

"Uhuk uhuk..." kebiasaan yang selalu menganggu, tersedak ketika tertidur, sangat menyebalkan. Entah kenapa kamar tidur ku menjadi sedikit panas dan sesak seperti ini. Meski eomma tidak pernah memasang AC atau sekedar memberikan kipas didalam kamar ku sekalipun aku tidak pernah kegerahan seperti ini.

Dan apa ini, kusingkirkan sesuatu yang bertengger diatas perut ku. Cukup berat sampai membaut nafas ku tak beraturan. Tapi sedetik kemudian benda tersebut kembali bertengger diatas perut ku. Aku cukup kesal karenanya dan berat hati kubuka mata ku yang benar-benar berat bangun dipagi hari.

Biru laut mendominasi penglihatan ku, kenapa kamar ku berubah seperti ini. Bukankah kamar ku didominasi poster Kyuhyun harusnya saat pertama kali aku membuka mata ku hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang kulihat.

Dan kurasakan hembusan nafas seseorang disekitar leher ku, aku sedikit menggerakan kepala ku agar melihatnya. Aku tak heran lagi siapa pemilik rambut karamel disamping ku ini dan aku juga baru teringat jika semalam aku tertidur diapartemen milik Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak ingat mengenai tertidur diranjang Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, pasti Kyuhyun yang menggendong ku. Sudah kukatakan dia itu romantis meski begitu.

"Kkkk" Aku menjadi terkikik membayangkannya.

"Kenapa tertawa hum?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Aku mencoba menggeser lengannya agar menyingkir dari atas perut ku tapi Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan kepalanya semakin tenggelam diatara leher dan pundak ku.

"Kyuhyun kau mesum sekali !" Jerit ku karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mencium leher dan pipi ku.

"Morning kiss sayang." Dia tersenyum tak bersalah atau itu sebuah seringaian. Aku merasakan firasat tak enak, sebaiknya aku bangun saja dan bergegas pergi sebelum Cho mesum ini...

"Hmpptttt" Mencium ku. Terlambat dia sudah bisa membaca pikiran ku yang akan kabur. Dia menciumi bibir ku bertubi-tubi, sedikit membuat geli dan aku tertawa diantara ciuman kami.

Drtttttt drtttttt drttttttttt

"Kkkk sudah geli !" Rengek ku sambil menahan wajahnya yang hendak mencium ku lagi dan melirik kearah meja nakas sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya seseorang menelpon.

Kuambil ponsel tersebut dan itu ternyata milik ku. Panggilan tersebut mati saat aku mencoba mengangkatnya. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pemberitahuan ada 20 panggilan tak terjawan dari Sungjin dan Eunhyuk. Aku jadi merasakan firasat buruk, mereka tidak biasanya melakukan ini. Mungkin ini sangat penting.

"Kenapa ming ? Siapa yang menelpon ?"

"Sungjin dan Eunhyuk." Seiring aku menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk, dia kembali menghubungi ku dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi langsung kuangkat.

"Hallo ?"

Sial, kenapa Eunhyuk masih saja berteriak-teriak saat usia kandungannya sudah 9 bulan seperti ini. Apa dia tidak takut jika karena sikapnya itu yang pecicilan membuat anaknya menuruni sifatnya yang jelek itu.

"Yaa gadis bodoh ! Kau ini sedang ada dimana ?" Tanyanya dari sebrang sana masih dengan nada emosi. Kapan Eunhyuk berhenti memarahi ku ? aku kira kehamilannya akan membuatnya sedikit bersikap manis terhadap ku tapi ternyata tidak. Aku bahkan kadang merasa jika Eunhyuk adalah ibu kedua ku. Dia sama galaknya dengan eomma sungguh.

"Hm...aku-" Aku gugup ketika harus memikirkan kebohongan apa lagi untuk Eunhyuk sekian kali. Jika saja aku jujur mengatakan jika Kyuhyun kekasih ku padanya maka semua tidak akan sesulit ini untuk mencari alasan.

"Dimana ? Kutanya kau dimana ? kenapa Sungjin menanyakan mu pada ku, dia mengatakan jika kau menginap dirumah ku. Lalu kau sekarang dimana ?"

Kepala ku kali ini benar-benar pening mendengar suara ceprengnya yang tak berhenti berbicara. "Uhm, aku maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Sesal ku.

"Yasudah terserah kau Sungmin, sekarang cepatlah pulang sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang serius sampai Sungjin frustasi menelpon ku."

Aku jadi tidak tenang karena ucapan Eunhyuk sekarang, aku jadi memikirkan mereka dirumah. Semalam aku bertengkar dengan eomma dan ayah menasehati ku tapi aku malah pergi dari rumah.

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ah."

Kututup sambungan tersebut dan mendesah. Kyuhyun menatap ku dengan wajah cemasnya aku sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah khawatirnya.

"Yang tadi Eunhyuk ? Dia mengatakan apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberondong tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ini masalah keluarga ku. Aku tidak mau membebani fikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Tidak papa, Eunhyuk mengatakan jika Sungjin mencari ku. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantar mu." Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari ranjang tapi kutahan.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kereta bawah tanah Kyu, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar mu ming !" Kyuhyun berujar seolah mutlak dan tak terbantahkan tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil risiko bersamanya saat matahari terbit seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko Kyu, tolong mengerti."

Kulihat Kyuhyun mendengus menahan rasa kesalnya atas penolakan ku. Aku beranjak dan memutari ranjangnya dan berhenti dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih setengah kesal.

Aku setengah membukukan badan ku agar bisa memeluknya. "Aku mencintai mu Kyu, jangan marah."

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu saja yang biaa ku ungkapkan berharap meredah amarahnya. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun meluluh, terlihat dari ia membalas pelukan ku.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Ming, dan jangan berfikir untuk pergi dari ku. Mengerti ?"

TO BE CONTINUE

OR END ?

Hay hay minnkyu dateng lg ni *Tebar menyan(?)* *Loh kok* kkkkk buat melet Ming mom biar terus cinta mentok ma dad kkkk

Ini ff harusnya One Shoot tapi berhubung ini panjang banget kalo d jadiin satu chapter mungkin gk bakal selesai" bacanya *Lebay on* kkkkk

BTW ada yg minta pin BBM aku dan nama FB...

buat yg minta pin bbm maaf aku gk sebarin d sini karena itu jelas akun pribadi aku...kalo kalian pengen minta pin bbm boleh inbox lbh dulu k fb aku...

FB : Lee Minnkyu

sama kek nama akun aku d ffn ya ^^

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika menyinggung kalian saya disini hanya pinjam nama saya dan tidak bermasuk apa-apa ini hanya murni kebutuhan cerita saja. Tolong jangan menilai sesuatu dari penilaian sendiri. Jika tidak suka dengan Genre.y lbh baik jangan dibaca, saya tdk pernh memaksa kalian semua untuk membaca ff saya...

Sekian...

See you next time~~~

#Lee Minnkyu


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sedikit tergesah memasuki kediaman rumah ku, setelah beberapa waktu lalu aku berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan ku akhirnya ia mau juga. Tapi perasaan ku masih saja tidak tenang. Aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya,semoga saja seperti itu.

Kubuka pintu rumah yang tampak sepi sekali. Aku fikir terjadi pertengkaran besar diantara ibu dan ayah sampai membuat seisi rumah berantakan atau rumah ku tiba-tiba saja berpindah didaerah gangnam. Ya, itu sangat mustahil bukan, sadar akan keadaan.

Namun dari pintu dapur aku melihat Sungjin yang tengah membawa semangkuk mie panas langsung menghampiri ku dan meletakan asal mangkuk mie tersebut. Aku sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Sungjin memakan mie, terkecuali eomma mogok memasak untuk kami.

"Yaa, apa kau sudah gila ? Kau dari mana saja ?Kenapa lama sekali." tanyanya membrondong.

Aku sedikit tersentak, Suara Sungjin cukup keras. Ia sungguh terlihat marah, "Maaf.." sesal ku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur begitu nyenyak sedangkan rumah tampak mengerikan, kau tau tidak ?"

Kali ini aku tidak akan membela diri, aku memang bersalah. Marahi saja aku Sungjin, aku tidak akan membuat alasan apapun dan aku juga memang tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Sungjin maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Maaf." Kali ini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, sepertinya semua orang marah pada ku.

"Lupakan, aku tidak perduli tapi kau sebaiknya meminta maaf pada ibu." Emosi Sungjin sedikit mereda mungkin karena melihat wajah bersalah ku dan kemudian dia mengambil kembali mangkuk mie tersebut dan memasuki dapur lagi.

Aku fikir aku akan menemui eomma setelah aku membersihkan diri saja. Tubuhku terasa lengket karena keringat, tadi aku berlarian dijalan. Air dingin sepertinya yang terbaik saat ini.

Namun semua serasa musna seketika kala aku membuka pintu kamar ku. Rasanya sakit begitu menghantam hati ku. Sakit sekali. Semua serasa mimpi buruk tengah menghampiri ku, seseorang tolong sadarkan aku.

Rasanya hati ku begitu mencelos ketika memunguti serpisahan potongan-potongan poster Kyuhyun. Semuanya tak tersisa, semuanya sudah tak ada yang menempel lagi didinding kamar ku.

"Hiks...Hiks..." susah payah aku mengumpulkan semua gambar dan poster-poster tersebut tapi dengan kejamnya seseorang merobeknya begitu saja. Tidak tahukah jika ini sangat berharga bagi ku. Kupeluk potongan-potongan tersebut didekapan ku. "Kyuhyun...hiks..."

"Berhentilah noona, ku mohon."

Aku terkesiap ketika mendengar suara Sungjin diambang pintu kamar ku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Sungjin segera menhampiri ku dan menatap lekat kearah ku. Dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu ku dengan kuat.

"Ku mohon jangan persulit ayah lagi noona. Aku tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran mereka lagi."

Tangis ku pecah ketika mendengarkan kata-kata Sungjin yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Sungjin adik ku satu-satunya dan setahu ku dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari ku selama ini. Bahkan ketika aku diterima menjadi seorang manager sekalipun dia tidak pernah meminta apapun sebaliknya ia terus mencibir ku. Aku tahu jika dia tengah memuji ku saat itu.

Tapi hari ini aku melihat ia memohon didepan ku, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. Sungjin kami, memohon dengan pilu. Aku mana bisa mengabaikannya.

Aku mungkin tahu jika dibalik kamar ku yang sudah tak berbentuk ini adalah akibat pertengkaran eomma dan apppa semalam. Semua poster-poster Kyuhyun tak ada yang tersisahpun didinding kamar ku.

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku Sungjin." Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan ku yang membuncah begitu saja. Rasa sakitnya sudah bercampur semenjak lama dan ini adalah batas dari semuanya.

"Hentikan semua kegilaan mu noona, ku mohon berhentilah bersikap keras kepala."

"Tapi-"

"Kau ingin melihat mereka berpisah ? Kau jangan egois seperti ini !" Ini kedua kalinya Sungjin berteriak didepan ku. Dapat ku lihat wajah dan matanya mulai memerah. Apa dia akan menangis ?

"Sungjin..." Lirih ku melihatnya meneteskan air mata didepan ku. "Maaf..."

Meski berkali-kali pun aku meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak akan berubah terkecuali aku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sebagai jalan keluarnya.

"Hiks...hikss... aku mencintainya Sungjin, maaf..." Rancau ku sambil menangis didepannya.

Dapat kurasakan tangan kokoh Sungjin merengkuh tubuh ku dan memeluknya erat. Rasa hangat menjalar didalam hati ku tapi rasanya perasaan ku bercampur aduk. Kepala ku rasanya begitu pening.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau masih memiliki kami yang membutuhkan mu. Jangan hidup didunia mu saja." Nasehat Sungjin pada ku.

Tidak, kalian tidak tahu apapun tentang ku. Kenapa kalian selalu menyimpulkan aku gila dan sebagainya tanpa bertanya jika itu nyata atau tidak. Kalian hanya tahu jika aku mengidolakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, Sungjin-ah. Ku mohon..."

ooo000ooo

Hari itu tak terhitung berapa lama aku menangis dalam dekapan Sungjin dan merancau tak jelas. Butuh beberapa hari aku berfikir untuk menerima perjodohan itu.

Melihat eomma yang tak pernah lagi berbicara pada kami terutama padaku membuat hati ku sakit. Apapun yang kukerjakan tak pernah lagi ibu merespon ku. Rasanya rumah ku begitu terasa dingin. Ayah juga semakin gila berkerja dan tak jarang ia tak pulang sama sekali untuk menghindari pertengkarannya dengan ibu. Sungjin yang diam saja, tapi aku tahu jika dia begitu tidak tahan dengan suasana rumah memilih pergi bermain dengan temannya sampai larut malam. Aku merasa begitu kesepian tak seorangpun mengerti ku. Aku menyerah dan memutuskam untuk menerima perjodohan itu.

Semuanya terasa menyesakan, aku harus melakukan apa yang tak kusukai. Seperti berkencan dengan Jungmo beberapa kali dan karena itu aku selalu mengabaikan pesan ataupun telpon dari Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit merasa gila, kadang malam hari aku menangis diam-diam membuka pesan dari Kyuhyun.

From :

'Kenapa tidak menjawab telpon ku ?'

'Apa yang kau lakukan sih sampai mengabaikan ku ?'

'Kau marah pada ku? Ku mohon jawab telpon ku Sungmin !'

'Kau sedang mengabaikan ku eoh ? Baiklah, aku juga akan mengabaikan mu !'

Aku takut sekali mendengar suaranya membuat ku ingin kembali dan goyah. Kemudian dia tidak mengirimi ku pesan lagi dan menelpon ku. Dia benar-benar dengan ucapannya. Selama seminggu penuh ia tidak melakukannya. Aku menangis karena itu. Rindu ku begitu menumpuk dan dia sekarang mengabaikan ku.

Plip !

Satu pesan masuk dan aku sedikit terharu melihat id pengirim tersebut. Mr Hero, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pahlawan ku. Seorang yang sangat tampak keren menyelamatkan ku dari si brengsek Sunghyun dulu. Aku baru sadar itu Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menagih ku sebuah sapu tangan yang sebelumnya pemuda malam itu berikan pada ku dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah mengira takdir membawa kami kedalam jalan yang sama.

From:

'Kau benar-benar mengabaikan ku ?'

Pesan berikutnya masuk kembali.

'Bogoshipoe'

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tingkahnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Cho Kyuhun kumohon berhentilah menghubungi ku. Aku mohon aku tidak sanggup lagi jika kau terus berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, ku dial salah satu kontak diponsel ku. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya disebrang sana mengangkatnya juga, "Eum...ya ini aku. Bisahkan kita bertemu besok ?"

ooo000ooo

Kulirik arlogi ditangan ku, tampaknya sulit sekali bertemu dengannya mengingat ia begitu sibuk dan masih sempatnya menemui ku. Tapi dibandingkan itu, aku harus bertemu mengingat 2 hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Jungmo. Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kami.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu."

Yoeja didepan ku masih sama saja, dia tampak tenang dan beribawa. Tidak salah jika Kyuhyun memilih Myun eonni sebagai managernya. Dia benar-benar tangguh mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang cukup merepotkan.

"Tidak papa. Silahkan duduk eonni." Jawab ku mencoba ramah. Perlu satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, jika Myun eonni sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai ku melihat dari gestur tubuh dan cara berbicaranya yang cukup ketus terhadap ku membuat ku kadang sedih. Dia mungkin tidak menyukai ku karena akulah jadi penyebab persoalan pelik Kyuhyun dan pihak managementnya sampai saat ini. Aku bisa terima itu.

"To the point saja, kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ucapnya begitu gamblang. Dia bahkan tidak mempersilahkan ku untuk menawarinya secangkir kopi ataupun teh. Yasudah, itu sudah biasa.

Aku sedikit gugup dan tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawah ku.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya ?" Aku terkesiap mendengar suaranya, tampaknya aku terlalu lama berfikir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Apa kalian bertengkar ?" Tebaknya sambil menatap ku dengan penuh tanya.

Aku menggeleng keras, "Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Tapi ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan pada mu."

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, aku menyodorkan selembar foto kehadapannya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Apa ini ? Foto pernikahan Ahra ?"

"Ya, aku melanggar permintaan mu pada ku maaf." Sesal ku begitu mendalam. Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh memberitahu Myun eonni tentang hal foto ini tapi rasanya begitu mengganjal.

Kulihat ia sedikit menghela nafasnya, apa dia akan marah ? aku benar-benar tidak bisa menduganya, eonni seseorang yang cukup pintar menyembunyikan ekpresinya ketika meneliti foto tersebut.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar." Ucapnya begitu acuh kontras dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit mengeras. "Jadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan ini ?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan mu." Ucap ku begitu ragu jika dia tidak mau membantu ku, mengingat permintaan ku mungkin cukup sulit.

"Apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ?"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Ragu rasanya mengatakan ini, aku benar-benar takut dan gugup secara berasamaan.

"Cepat katakan, kau ini kenapa ?" Ucapnya begitu terdengar tak sabar.

Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang entah reaksi apa yang akan kudapatkan nanti aku akan terima saja. "Aku ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun." Lirih ku, entah pergi kemana suara ku. Aku tertunduk dan tak berani menatap reaksi eonni saat ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ? Kyuhyun bersikap aneh dan kau apa ini ? mengatakan ingin berpisah pada ku. Kalian sedang mempermainkan ku eoh ?" amuk Myun eonni begitu marah, aku masih belum berani menatapnya. Aku takut, sungguh.

Aku takut, dia melihat ku menangis saat ini. Meski tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun sekalipun rasanya sama saja hati ku benar-benar sakit. Rasanya ribuan pisau menancap dalam hati ku sangat dalam sampai aku sulit untuk sekedar bernafas. Aku tidak berbohong, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Maaf" Hanya kata itu yang mampu kulontarkan saat ini lebih dari itu rasanya lidah ku terlalu kelu.

"Dengar Sungmin, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi bisakah kau bersabar sebentar lagi ? Kyuhyun-"

"Maaf bukan itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi." Aku mendongakan kepala ku setelah menyeka air mata ku dan berani menatap eonni.

Bisa kulihat jika tatapan eonni sangat ini cukup mengisyaratkan kekecewaan terhadap ku.

"Kau ternyata cukup egois. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun selama 3 tahun ini cukup keras dan hanya menunggu sebentar lagi saja kau tidak bisa ?"

Cukup, kenapa semua semua orang menyalahkan ku. Tidakah kalian tahu sebenarnya, aku sudah lelah.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BUKAN ITU, BUKAN AKU TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU. JIKA BISA AKU AKAN MENUNGGU SEUMUR HIDUP KU, tapi-"

Tangis ku pecah kembali aku rasanya tidak sanggup mengatakan hal lebih lagi. Dan samar-samar bisa kulihat jika eonni sedikit syock melihat sikap ku tadi, untuk pertama kalinya aku berteriak kesal kearahnya. Beruntung aku memesan restoran VIP jika tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan gosip apa yang akan tersebar besok hari.

"Maaf.." Ucap ku melemahkan suara ku. Myun eonni masih tampak bergeming dan tak bersuara. "Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin meminta mu untuk menyampaikan permintamaafan ku kepada Kyuhyun."

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apapun, maaf Sungmin."

Kurasakan kehangatan ditangan ku yang berasal dari genggaman tangan Myun eonni ditangan ku seolah memberikan ku kekuatan. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya aku mengatakannya tapi rasanya ini tidak pantas kuceritakan pada siapapun karena ini adalah masalah keluarga ku.

ooo000ooo

"Putri ku cantik sekali eoh ?" puji eomma dibelakang ku. Dia meletakan kedua tangannya diatas bahu ku menatap ku dari cermin besar didepan ku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan ku dengan Jungmo. Hari berlalu begitu cepat semenjak pertemuan ku dengan Myun eonni dan semenjak itu Kyuhyun tak lagi menghubungi ku. Rasanya sakit itu timbul lagi ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Aku ingin hari ini berlalu cepat agar aku bisa menangis sepuas hati ku setelah acara pertunangan ku.

"Eomma..." Lirih ku.

"Hm ?" Eomma menyaut sekenanya sambil membelai rambut sanggul ku. "Ada apa ?"

Kulihat binar dimata eomma begitu indah, tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apa dia benar-benar bahagia melihat ku seperti ini ?

"Apa eomma bahagia ?"

Eomma tersenyum dan membelai kepala ku lagi. "Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia, putri ku akan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pengantin. Eomma bahagia untuk mu juga."

Entah kenapa hati ku begitu mencelos mendengar kata-kata ibu tadi, aku fikir jika benar tidak akan ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menderita. Ayah pernah mengatakan jika apapun yang ibu lakukan untuk ku sebenarnya adalah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk ku meski kadang caranya salah. Tapi seperti itulah cara ibu mencintai ku dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk ku. Aku sekarang mengerti. Maaf, jika aku selama ini salah menilai ibu. Maaf juga, jika aku banyak sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu pada ibu. Jika saja dari awal aku mengatakannya, mungkin ibu akan mengerti apa mau ku tapi aku hanya diam. Semuanya adalah salah ku, bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun jangan maafkan aku. Benci saja aku.

"Miane eomma." Ucap ku begitu lirih.

Eomma masih tersenyum teduh dan mengangkat tubuh ku agar berdiri dan memutarnya agar menghadapnya. Dia memeluk ku erat begitu nyaman. Pelukan yang tak pernah bisa orang lain gantikan Kyuhyun sekalipun, pelukan seorang ibu memang yang paling terbaik didunia ini.

"Eomma sangat menyangi mu, berhenti merengek seperti itu. Sebentar lagi kau akan manjadi seorang isteri !" Nasehat ibu begitu penuh makna.

Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan ikut tersenyum melihat ia tersenyum.

"Eommaaaa dimana dasi ku ?"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak itu, rumah ku kembali seperti biasanya. Sungjin kembali berteriak-teriak karena mencari sesuatu. Kebiasaan buruk tidak pernah hilang, dasar anak itu.

"Tsk, dasar anak itu !" Dumel ibu ku setelah melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Eom-"

Sungjin tampak terperangah menatap kearah kami atau lebih tepatnya kearah ku.

"Wah, talpa (Sejenis tikus tanah) kita berubah menjadi kelinci manis. Daebak !"

Lagi-lagi anak itu menghina ku, tidak bisakah mulutnya berucap dengan benar. Jika ingin memuji ku ya berterus terang saja jangan mengucapkan sebaliknya.

"Eomma ! Sungjin menyebalkan !" rengek ku begitu manja berharap ibu akan memarahi Sungjin. Dan benar saja ibu langsung melotot galak kearah Sungjin.

"Kau ini berhenti mengejek kakak mu, cepat sana bersiap !"

"Aish arra arra, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dasi ku."

"Dasar teledor !" cibir ku.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Ayo Sungjin jangan ganggu kakak mu lagi."

Ibu langsung menyeret Sungjin tapi sebelumnya Sungjin kembali meledek ku. "Kau sok manis talpa !"

"Yaa !"

Sekesal apapun sikap Sungjin aku tahu jika dia sangat menyangi ku begitu juga ibu. Sudah kuputuskan untuk memilih mereka dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Keluarga ku adalah segalanya, meski hati ku begitu sakit melepaskan Kyuhyun aku pasti bisa melewatinya jika bersama mereka. Atau mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya biar itu menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah menepi didepan gerbang rumah kami, mungkin itu mobil keluarga Jung kirimkan pada kami untuk menjemput ku. Kami sekeluarga bergegas kedepan pintu gerbang. Kami memang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu rumah karena ibu takut jika kami akan terlambat. Kadang dia memang terlalu berlebihan.

Sungjin memilih duduk disebelah supir pribadi keluarga Jung. Sedangkan aku sedikit kesusahan menaiki mobil karena hanbok yang kugunakan ini memang cukup mengembang. Ibu dan ayah membantu ku dengan sabar.

Jantung ku berdetak cukup keras, meski aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini tetap saja ini membuat ku gugup setengah mati. Apalagi ini adalah acara yang cukup sakral.

Keluarga ku dan keluarga Jungmo memang memutuskan untuk melakukannya secara adat kuno keluarga mereka. Makanya aku direpotkan dengan hanbok sutra ku ini.

ooo000ooo

Jika bisa aku ingin sekali meng-Skip bagian semacam pidato atau tetuah ini. Orang tua yang entah tak kukenal itu berceramah hampir satu jam lamanya. Tidakkah dia tahu jika kaki ku sangat pegal sekali duduk menekuk kaki ku bertumpuh menahan berat badan ku selama sejam lamanya.

Acara ini jauh lebih membosankan dibandingkan dengan menemani ayah menonton acara berita.

Tuhan menyelamatkan ku, akhirnya pria tua itu berhenti berbicara dan melirik kearah ku dan Jungmo. Ya, aku dan Jungmo duduk bersebelahan mengingat kami sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang...hm, hanya bertunangan saat ini tidak lebih dari itu.

Jantung ku kembali berdegub kencang, bukan karena Jungmo yang berada disebelah ku tapi karena inti acara ini akan dilaksanakan. Yaitu kami akan saling menyematkan cincin pada jari kami. Kepala ku berdenyut sakit dan rasanya perut ku bergejolak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Rasanya benar-benar bercampur aduk, aku ingin sekali berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perut ku.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah ayah dan ibu yang tampak senang melihat kearah ku. Aku tersenyum pahit, bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum ketika hati ku menangis.

Seorang wanita tua menghampiri kami dan meletakan kotak beludru dihadapan meja kami. Aku yakin jika isi kotak itu adalah cincin yang akan kami pakai.

Wajah Jungmo tampak bahagia ketika membuka kotak tersebut dan meraih cincin didalamnya. Dia tersenyum kearah ku sambil meraih jemari tangan ku dengan lembut.

Tangan ku sedikit bergetar karena gugup dan aku sedikit masih tak rela melakukan pertunangan ini. Tuhan, apa ini akhir dari semuanya. Akhir dari kisah ku dan Kyuhyun.

Rasanya air mata ku begitu banyak menggenang dipelupuk mata ini dan siap turun kapan saja. Dapat kurasakan ujung jemari manis ku menyentuh dinginnya benda berharga itu.

Hati ku benar-benar mencelos, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan sesak.

"Tolong hentikan !"

Benda itu berhenti menyatu dengan jemari ku saat suara lantang itu berhasil menarik perhatian seisi ruangan ini. Air mata ku jatuh begitu saja melihat sosok tegap itu menatap tajam kearah ku.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan disini dan kenapa pula Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Beribu pertanyaan diatas kepala ku. Dan sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Dengan langka pastinya Kyuhyun menghampiri ku dan menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan ku. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tidak mengerti apapun disini. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengacaukan segalanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, cukup ikut dengan ku saat ini." Pintanya begitu lembut seperti biasanya. Tidakah dia membenci ku karena memutuskan hubungan kami dulu, kenapa dia masih bersikap lembut seperti biasanya.

Aku ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangannya, jika aku memilih Kyuhyun lalu bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayah setelah ini. Aku takut sekali mereka terluka karena ku dan membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan keluarga Jung hancur. Kulirikan mata ku kearah ayah dan ibu. Ibu tampak syock dan mungkin masih tak mengerti apapun sedangkah ayah tampak memberiku isyarat untuk pergi.

Terimakasih ayah, aku tahu kau yang terbaik. Maafkan aku masih saja membuat masalah sampai aku dewasa seperti ini. Aku sekarang yakin jika tidak ada yang salah dengan aku memilih Kyuhyun, aku pasti bisa melewatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kugenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun takut jika tangan itu lepas kembali. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menuntun ku sampai kehadapan ibu dan ayah ku. Semua kerabat Jung berbisik heran, meski begitu aku tidak peduli lagi apapun. Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama Kyuhyun.

Kami berhenti sejenak dihadapan kedua orang tua ku. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat, "Maaf tuan dan nyonya Lee, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekali lagi maafkan atas kelancangan ku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang tua ku lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret ku. Sekilas masih kulihat jika ibu masih tampak syock sampai belum bisa berbicara apapun.

"Gomawo hae, hyuk-ssi."

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kacau tersebut Kyuhyun menyucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekilas. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya diam dan mengikuti saja kemauan Kyuhyun saat ini. Rasanya lidah ku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata setelah kejadian tadi.

Kufikir jika ini mimpi biarkan saja, ini bahkan lebih menegangkan dibandingkan menonton drama. Ini benar-benar terjadi dihidup ku.

ooo000ooo

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak kami tiba ditempat ini. Tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kami. Kami saling diam membisu sampai membuat ku jengah dan mulai berfikir merancau. Banyak sekali pertanyaan didalam otak ku yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Tapi aku takut sekali, aku tidak berani sungguh.

"Khm, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Kau benar berniat bertunangan dengan Jungmo dan meninggalkan ku ya ?"

Hati ku mencelos ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang cukup menusuk dan terasa sangat dingin. Mata ku memanas kembali. Rasanya hati ku sangat sakit sekali.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang tampak diam memandang kedepan tak memperdulikan ku. Aku tertunduk dan tak berani menjawabnya. Apa yang dikatannya mungkin benar, jika aku berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berlari pada Jungmo, tapi itu bukan mau ku.

"Kau tahu, aku tampak menyedihkan bukan ? apa aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ?"

"Tidak bukan begitu !"

Kami saling memandang satu sama lain dan dapat kurasakan jika Kyuhyun begitu tampak terluka.

"Lalu apa ? kau hanya ingin bermain dengan ku saja ? apa aku tampak lucu ?"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan saat ini, bukankah harusnya kami berbaikan dan kembali seperti semula tapi kurasa kesalahan ku kali ini benar-benar fatal. Tidak, itu sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan, aku tahu. Aku saja berfikiran naif jika Kyuhyun membawa ku pergi dari acara pertunangan ku untuk mencegat ku bertunangan dengan Jungmo. Mungkin bukan itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak mengerti." Lirih ku.

Kulihat dia berdecih pelan, "Aku lupa jika kau ini seorang fangirl ku, ah bodoh sekali aku. Seharusnya aku tahu jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main saja."

Aku tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun seprustasi itu sampai ia berfikir jika aku hanya melihatnya sebagai idolanya saja. Tidakkah selama ini dia melihat jika aku sangat mencintainya. Sebagai seorang wanita bukan fans-nya.

"Ya bemppt-"

Tanpa fikir panjang kuraih kedua pipinya dan kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibir ku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus mendengarkan rancauannya lagi. Cukup berciuman dan rasakan saja betapa tulusnya perasaan ku terhadap mu Kyuhyun.

Perlahan kulepaskan tautan bibir kami saat kurasa Kyuhyun jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu, bahkan lebih banyak lagi. Aku mencinta mu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Ucap ku begitu mantap masih menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam tak merespon, aku menjadi takut karena dia bersikap diam. Lalu apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar dia percaya dan memaafkan ku.

"Maaf" Cicit ku begitu lemah dan melepaskan jemari ku dari kedua pipinya, rasanya memang sudah harus berakhir. Dia mungkin sudah tak ingin lagi bersama ku setelah aku begitu banyak melukainya.

Aku tertunduk lemah dan tak berani lagi menatap matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Namun tanpa kuduga, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merengkuh tubuh ku kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan pergi. Kenapa kau pergi ?" Gumamnya masih terdengar jelas.

Aku menangis diam diatas bahunya. Rasanya terlalu lelah dan sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun maaf, maaf."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Beberapa menit kami diam membisu kembali dan hanya saling berpelukan. Aku cukup dibuat tenang karena pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, rasanya begitu nyaman meski ini berbeda dengan pelukan ibu tetap aku sangat menyukainya.

"Maaf, aku membuat mu menangis seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengusap bekas genangan air mata ku secara perlahan setelah ia melepaskan pelukan kami. "Aku kalut sekali mendengar kau ingin berpisah dengan ku tanpa sebab, aku cukup gila karena itu." Jelasnya begitu panjang.

"..." Aku memilih diam dan mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku hampir gila, bahkan aku tidak mengenal Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tapi aku seperti orang tidak tahu diri meminta bantuan mereka." Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun cukup mengerut begitu frustasi saat bercerita. Kyuhyun memang tidak cukup mengenal baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara langsung, tapi dia cukup tau dari berbagai cerita ku mengenai mereka. "Aku benar-benar hilang akal sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang terlintas hanya membawa mu pergi apapun yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun membuat semua rasa penasaran didalam otak ku sirna semua. Semua pertanyaan diatas otak ku terjawab sudah. Haru dan bahagia semua bercampur aduk didalam hati ku.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun, maafkan aku."

Kembali kurengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun agar bisa kupeluk. Aku menyusupkan wajah ku kearah perpotongan lehernya, mencari posisi ternyaman. Kuhirup wangi tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Detik berikutnya hanya keheningan diantara kami, hanya saling berpelukan sudah menjadi obat terampuh untuk semua masalah yang ada.

ooo000oooo

Takut mendominasi ku, rasanya begitu berdebar dan menegangkan. Padahal kami berada ditempat aman tapi rasanya begitu menakutkan melihat rumah ku sendiri.

"Ayo keluar !" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap ku.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tampak jenuh karena kami masih saja berada dalam mobil setelah 15 menit lamanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya menunggu mental ku benar-benar tangguh menghadapi kedua orang tua ku.

"Aku takut." Ungkap ku jujur, menatap Kyuhyun dengan gelisah.

Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan, disaat-saat seperti ini dia malah terkekeh dan tersenyum geli kearah ku.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, bagaimana kau bisa tertawa ? menyebalkan !" Sewot ku sedikit mencibirnya.

Kali ini juga dia masih tersenyum tapi senyumannya kali ini tampak begitu berbeda, teduh dan menenangkan. Dia letakan jemarinya diatas kepala ku. Dapat kurasakan ketika ia menupuk-nepuk pelan kepala ku seperti yang ayah sering lakukan. Membuat gelenyar aneh didalam hati ku.

"Tidak usah takut, kita berasama. Hayo ?"

Kyuhyun benar, apapun yang terjadi kita bersama, tapi semua kepercayaan diri ku sirna kembali ketika benar-benar dihadapkan tatapan tajam ibu. Dia tampak mengerikan sekarang menatap kami dengan pandangan begitu menusuk.

"Apa ada hal yang kalian ingin jelaskan eoh ?" Ibu tampaknya tak lagi sedang berbasa-basi, ia bahkan tampak begitu berkilat marah semenjak kami memasuki rumah.

Ini hal yang kutakuti sedari tadi, aku pasti akan habis kali ini. Aku juga tidak tahu harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Rasanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang jika mereka ingin mendengar cerita kami dari awal.

Aku meremas kuat gaun hanbok ku, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika gaun sutra ini rusak dan ibu semakin murka. Tapi tanpa kuduga, Kyuhyun mengenggam erat jemari ku sampai membuat kegiatan meremas ku terhenti.

Kami saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan wajah tenangnya, Kyuhyun memberikan ku kode untuk membiarkannya berbicara. Aku mengangguk lirih sebagai persetujuannya.

Aku hanya menunduk lemah kebawah meja tak berani menatap wajah ayah, ibu dan Sungjin didepan kami.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, saya benar-benar menyesal dan meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu."

Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat dalam hal kontrol emosinya, itu semua bahkan terlihat dari seberapa tenangnya ia menghadapi kedua orang tua ku saat ini yang mungkin bisa saka murka terhadapnya.

Dan aku masih belum berani menegakan kepala ku dan memilih diam, rasanya jika aku berbicara saat ini mungkin takan ada hal yang benar ku ucapkan nantinya.

Baik ayah dan ibu masih belum merespon, mungkin mereka masih berbaik hati mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Saya tahu banyak sekali kesalahfahaman disini, dan banyak hal juga yang mungkin kalian ingin ketahui. Tapi cukup hanya dua hal yang perlu kalian tahu nyonya dan tuan Lee."

Kyuhyun meremas jemari ku sedikit kuat, apa ia sudah mulai gugup dan kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Saya sangat mencintai putri kalian, dan hal lainnya, saya bermaksud ingin meminang putri anda tuan Lee."

Aku mendongak menatap kaget kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tengah serius menatap kearah kedua orang tua ku. Aku masih belum percaya jika Kyuhyun saat ini tengah melamar ku dihadpaan kedua orang tua ku dan adik ku.

Rasanya benar-benar haru mendengarkan niatannya yang ingin menikahi ku. Air mata ku kembali menumpuk dipelupuk mata ku. Tidak, aku tidak sedang bersedih, aku hanya bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai aku tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaan ku yang meletup-letup ini.

"Kyu..." Cicit ku begitu lemah.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajahnya kearah ku dan memandang penuh cinta. Ya, aku tahu karena tatapan itu sama saja setiap ia menatap ku.

"Kami rasa kalian tidak membutuhkan jawaban kami lagi ." Celetukan ayah membuat kami tersadar kembali dari euforia yang ada.

"Tidak tuan, saya tetap ingin meminta restu anda." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu sangat tegas, kemudian menatap ibu.

"Dan nyonya Lee, saya berharap kalian mau menyerahkan putri kalian pada ku dan merestui kami."

"Kau pemuda yang baik, aku fikir tidak papa jika kau orangnya."

Ayah berkata seolah memberikan lampu hijau terhadap kami hanya saja ibu masih diam dan belum bersuara. Aku takut sekali jika ibu tidak mau merestui hubungan kami.

"Eomma..." Lirih ku sedikit takut.

"Aku sadar, sebagai seorang ibu, aku banyak sekali membuat kesalahan. Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah membatah dan selalu melakukan apa yang ku inginkan. Jadi kali ini, aku hanya berharap kau bahagia dengan pilihan mu Sungmin."

Tidak, ibu adalah ibu yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Meski kadang aku sering mangatakan ibu sangat menyebalkan dan aku membenci ibu sekalipun didalam hati ku tetap mencintai mu.

Aku langsung berdiri kemudian berlari memutari meja dan langsung menerjang tubuh ibu dari belakang. Memeluknya begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku sangat menyayangi mu. Terimakasih."

Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini mendapatkan orang tua seperti mereka. Aku beruntung memiliki mereka disisi ku.

"Jangan kekanakan, kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan ulang tentang mu." Ibu mencibir keras dan membuat gelak tawa diruangan ini menjadi hangat seketika.

"Aku tidak perduli, lagi pula Kyuhyun tidak akan kabur dari ku." Ucap ku begitu penuh percaya diri masih memeluk erat ibu ku tersayang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap keluarga kami.

"Hentikan, lepaskan eomma Sungmin !" Pinta ibu yang terlihat begitu risih mendapatkan perlakuan manja dari ku. Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin memeluk ibu lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak mau hehe."

ooo000ooo

Aku fikir ketika semuanya akan berakhir setelah kedua orang tua ku mengetahui hubungan kami dan merestuinya tapi rasanya jalan ku masih panjang untuk menempuh kata 'Bahagia' bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara lamaran tidak resmi itu aku dan Kyuhyun langsung meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung. Aku sedikit tertolong dengan sifat baik hati nyonya Jung terhadap ku, setelah kejadian yang memalukan keluarga besarnya karena ulah ku, nyonya Jung masih mau memaafkan ku meski ia berkata jujur jika ia cukup kecewa atas sikap ku. Tapi ia mengatakan jika dia sangat menyangi ku seperti putrinya sendiri hingga ia mau mamaafkan ku.

"Meski kau tidak akan lagi menjadi menantu ku, kau tetap akan menjadi putri ku."

Aku sedikit terharu karenanya, bibi Jung sangat menyangi ku tapi aku cukup mengecewakannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tak mampu mewujudkan semua keinginannya. Jungmo juga tak begitu saja bersikap baik terhadap ku atas kejadian itu, dia bahkan terlihat begitu dingin. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meminta maaf saja selebihnya aku tidak berharap ia memaafkan ku dengan mudah.

Setelah semua berakhir, permasalahan lainnya datang lagi setelah foto ku dan Kyuhyun menyebar luas dimedia. Saat Kyuhyun memawa ku keluar dari gedung tempat ku bertunangan dengan Jungmo, sebuah kamera CCTV diluar gedung tersebut sepertinya merekam jelas wajah kami saat kami bergandengan tangan keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Layaknya bom meledak, seketika foto kami banyak menyebar luas di media sosial dan kami menjadi trending topic selama seminggu ini. Nama ku bahkan menjadi pencarian pertama di google untuk minggu ini.

Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika efeknya akan separah ini, jika hubungan kami diketahui hal layak. Banyak sekali reaksi yang berbeda diantara para fans Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan sebagian menolak kehadiran ku dan memaki ku. Tapi tak sedikit pula dari mereka mendukung hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tak berani membuka akun media sosial ku karena mungkin akan banyak sekali haters yang menghujat ku. Aku tahu jika ini takan semuda itu, bagaimanapun aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu sebagai sesama fans.

Selama seminggu ini aku bahkan tak berani untuk keluar dari rumah ku sendiri, aku terlalu takut harus berbicara apa pada wartawan dan fans Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiri didepan pagar rumah ku nanti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum menampakan dirinya untuk meluruskan semuanya. Ia masih disibukan dengan urusannya menyelesaikan kontraknya dengan agensinya.

Aku dan keluarga ku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka. Fans Kyuhyun bahkan masih tak berhenti berteriak keras memaki ku sangat kasar. Aku bahkan merasa miris, kesalahan apa yang kubuat sampai mereka begitu membenci ku, bahkan selama 3 tahun ini aku dan Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan mereka dengan tidak pernah berkencan secara terang-terangan.

Apa yang mereka fikirkan, kenapa mereka begitu kasar memaki ku dirumah ku sendiri dan didepan kedua orang tua ku. Tidakah mereka merasa jika mereka diposisi ku. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan kedua orang tua mereka. Lalu apa bedanya dengan orang tua ku juga.

Aku fikir, aku sudah tidak tahan aku perlu berbicara pada mereka tapi ketika aku membuka pintu rumah ku, aku melihat ibu lebih dulu menghampiri mereka.

"Hey bocah ! Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesekolah saja dari pada terus menerus berteriak memaki putri ku ?" Ibu tampaknya sudah kesal bukan main, aku bisa merasakannya dari sini.

"Nyonya jangan halangi kami, biarkan kami berbicara dengan Sungmin-ssi !" Salah satu yeoja remaja disana juga ikut berteriak mewakili teman-temannya sepertinya.

"Untuk apa ? Kau ingin memaki putri ku ? jika begitu bunuh dulu saja orang tua seperti ku lebih dulu ?"

Apa ini yang mereka katakan jika kasih seorang ibu lebih kuat dari apapun. Dia bahkan rela menukar hidupnya demi anak-anaknya. Kulihat segerombolan yeoja itu diam dan sepertinya tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan ibu.

"Sungmin adalah putri ku, dia lahir dari rahim ku tapi kenapa kalian semudah itu memaki putri ku tanpa menghiraukan perasaan ku sebagai seorang ibu. Bukankah kalian juga memiliki seorang ibu ?"

Tes

tes

tes

Rasanya air mata ku jatuh begitu saja mendengar kata-kata ibu. Dia begitu tangguh melindungi ku. Rasanya apapun didunia ini takan mampu mewakili perasaan cinta ku terhadap ibu.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dan mencoba berbicara baik-baik.

"Sungmin kenapa kau keluar ?" Ibu memukul keras lengan ku sampai membuat ku meringis kesakitan.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan mereka bu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Rasanya jauh lebih menegangkan berbicara dengan fans Kyuhyun lainnya dibandingkan mempresentasikan laporan akhir semester kuliah.

Aku masih berusaha untuk bersikap sopan dengan membungkukkan badan ku memberikan salam pada mereka.

"Aku tahu jika kata maaf saja takan bisa meredahkan amarah kalian terhadap ku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Jelas aku bukan malaikat yang bisa mendengarkan semua keinginan mereka tapi setidaknya kita sama, sama-sama mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik terhadap kami. Kau sungguh jahat ! merebut oppa dari kami." Salah satu yeoja-yeoja tersebut mencibir pedas tapi wajar saja mereka merasa kecewa dan marah terhadap ku.

"Benar, kau menyebalkan ! Kenapa kau harus berkencan dengan oppa."

"Apa ini hanya settingan saja ? Jelaskan pada kami !"

"Ya, jelaskan ! Kenapa kalian hanya diam !"

Satu persatu yeoja-yeoja itu memaki dan berteriak didepan ku lagi. Rasanya hati ku begitu sakit, mendengarkan makian mereka. Terlebih lagi ibu berada didekat ku dan menyaksikannya sendiri. Ibu bahkan sempat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi aku cegat agar tidak memperkeruh masalah yang ada.

Apa yang dikatakan mereka memang benar adanya, kami bahkan belum mengkonfirmasi apapum tentang hubungan kami. Aku diam bukan berarti tahan dengan perlakuan mereka, hanya saja Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia sendiri yang akan memberitahu kehal layak tentang hubungan kami.

"Aku mohon berhenti melakukan ini. Apa kalian masih belum mengerti, kami hanya perlu waktu untuk memberitahukannya pada semua orang."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kalian pasti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi bukan ?"

Aku hampir hilang akal karenanya, mereka seolah sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Air mata bodoh ini jatuh lagi tanpa bisa ku kontrol, aku segera membukam mulut ku sendiri dengan telapak tangan ku, aku semakin tidak tahan dengan mereka.

"Apa kau sedang bersandiwara Sungmin-ssi ?"

"Cukup ! Aku mohon berhentilah !" Teriak ku begitu kalap. Kenapa mereka selalu berfikir negatif terhadap ku, itu sudah cukup benar-benar membuat kesabaran ku habis. "Apa kalian tidak mengerti ? aku tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian, tapi kenapa kalian masih saja belum faham ? aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya pada kalian, bukan dari mulut ku sendiri."

Tangis ku benar-benar pecah, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika mereka semakin berfikir jika aku menangis karena membutuhkan belaskasihan dari mereka. Namun tak seorangpun dari mereka membuka mulut kembali.

"Aku tahu ini situasi sulit untuk kita semua, bagi ku dan Kyuhyun juga. Tapi percayalah kalian tidak akan pernah kehilangan cinta Kyuhyun untuk kalian. Kyuhyun sangat menghargai kalian, aku percaya itu. Karena kita sama, kita mencintai Kyuhyun."

Semuanya benar-benar bungkam dan tak benari mencela maupun mencibir ku kembali. Aku berharap mereka bisa percaya pada kami, kami hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tepat. Hanya saja waktunya tiba-tiba saja seperti ini, hal yang paling kami tidak inginkan.

ooo000ooo

2 hari berlalu begitu saja semenjak kejadian waktu itu, tidak ada lagi fans Kyuhyun yang selalu berdiri didepan gerbang rumah ku. Hanya saja beberapa wartawan masih saja bersikeukeh mengorek berita dari keluarga kami.

Aku sedikit berdebar, Kyuhyun mengatakan jika hari ini ia akan melakukan konfrensi pers menjelaskan hubungan kami. Tapi aku tidak diiukut sertakan, Kyuhyun mengatakam jika ia tidak ingin terlalu mengekpos diri ku lebih lagi. Cukup hanya dia saja yang akan menjelaskan.

Eomma dan aku sekarang sudah menunggu siaran langsung tersebut. Hampir semua stasiun TV menayangkan siaran langsung tersebut jadi tak sulit bagi kami untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Jantung ku berdebar-debar tak menentu, bisa kubayangkan jika aku duduk bersebalahan dengan Kyuhyun saat ini mungkin aku sudah pinsan terlebih dahulu mendapati sinar lampu yang tak henti-hentinya menyorot ku.

Selama beberapa menit Kyuhyun terus menjelaskan bagaimana awal hubungan kami. Tak sedikitpun lagi yang ia tutupi, hanya ada kejujuran dimatanya. Aku tahu, tak cukup mudah untuk mengatakan semua itu, Kyuhyun ku benar-benar tangguh.

"Aku meminta maaf atas semua kesalahfahaman yang kubuat selama ini..."

Aku semakin berdebar tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dan mungkin kami dalam waktu dekat juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

DEG !

Tidak tidak tidak ! Kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, kenapa dia tidak berfikir ulang tentang mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini. Bisakah dia menunggu sedikit lagi sampai fans-nya bisa menerima ku juga.

ooo000ooo

Setelah konfrensi pers tersebut berakhir, aku tanpa segan lagi langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memintanya agar bisa menemui ku.

Sejam kemudian, mobil hitamnya sudah terparkir didepan rumah ku. Beruntunglah para reporter tersebut sudah meninggalkan kediaman rumah ku setelah acara konfrensi pers tersebut usai jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu ku didekat taman konpleks lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh ku dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk erat tubuh ku dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala ku.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu sayang." Gumamnya begitu terdengar lirih.

Bohong jika aku juga tak merindukannya, hanya saja masalahnya aku masih memikirkan perkataannya di konfrensi pera itu. Aku benar-benar tak tenang.

"Hey ? kenapa diam ? kau marah ?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi ku dengan lembut. Namun aku masih enggan berkata dan hanya menggelengkan kepala ku saja.

"Ming ?"

"Kyu, kita perlu bicara dan tidak disini." Aku fikir, rumah ku bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kami saat ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti kemauan ku dan membawa ku ketempat biasa.

"Ada apa ? apa kau marah pada ku ? maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membiarkan mu sendiri saat itu, hanya saja waktunya memang belum tepat." Kyuhyun menatap ku lagi dengan pandangan bersalah sampai membuat niatan ku meluruh untuk membahas masalah itu.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja..." Aku sedikit ragu mengatakan maksud ku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak berfikir. "Hanya apa ?" tanyanya begitu terlihat penasaran.

Aku mengubah posisi duduk ku agar menghadapnya lebih jelas lagi. "Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mengatakan itu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Ya, kau mengatakan jika kita akan segera menikah. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu ?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh, kenapa bisa ia tertawa disaat seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa ? bukankah kita memang akan segera menikah ?"

"Ya benar, hanya saja, kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang ?"

Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah tampak serius atau mengeras. Dia terlihat tidak menyukai pertanyaan ku.

"Memang apa bedanya hari ini dan besok ? Kita tetap akan menikah. Lalu kenapa juga kita harus menutupi kabar bahagia ini ?"

Egois, kenapa dia bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Aku benci sekali ketika dia mulai keras kepala dan berfikir jika semua bisa teratasi dengan mudah tanpa mendengarkan ku terlebih dulu.

"Kyuhyun ! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan fans mu ?" Refleks aku berteriak kesal.

Kyuhyun tampak kaget mendengar ku berteriak."Ming, kau ini kenapa ? kenapa kau berteriak ?" Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau menjawab ku, membuat kekesalan dan kekecewaan ku bertumpuk.

"Cukup jawab saja Kyu !" Pinta ku begitu frustasi.

"Kau sibuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain, lalu bagaimana dengan ku ?"

Apa lagi ini, kenapa dia berfikiran demikian. Bukankah yang bertindak egois adalah dia bukan aku.

"Jangan kekanakan Kyu. Aku cuman hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sekarang. Apa kau tidak mengerti, dengan kita berkencan selama ini saja sudah cukup membuat mereka kecewa, dan kau mudah sekali mengatakan jika kau ingin kita menikah secepatnya ?"

Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar lost control, emosi ku meledak begitu saja. Ini pertama kalinya kami berdebat begitu hebat.

"Bukankah ini kemauan mu ? berkencan diam-diam." Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar mengeras menatap ku. Aku seolah tertohok dengan kalimatnya yang sedikit hanya saja cukup menusuk hati ku.

"Ya, benar. Salah ku."

"Ya memang, bukankah sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan jika ini akhirnya takan seindah yang kau fikirkan. Bukankah kita sama saja, bertindak egois terhadap fans ku ?" Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi melihat ku, entahlah aku takut sekali melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat menyeramkan ketika marah seperti ini.

"Apa aku selama ini tidak lebih cukup mendengarkan mu ?"

Tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Selama ini dia selalu mendengarkan ku, bahkan mengenai apapun berhubungan dengan hubungan kami. Dia selalu mengatakan jika ia ingin sekali public tahu jika aku ini kekasihnya tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Tapi tetap saja ia salah mengerti maksud ku kali ini, aku hanya memintanya memberikan waktu untuk semua orang agar menerima kehadiran ku.

"Bukan itu maksud ku, hanya berikan waktu untuk mereka bisa menerima ku. Hanya itu saja, kenapa kau bertindak gegabah ?"

"Lupakan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan fikiran mu min. Terserah kau saja, aku lelah."

Air mata ku jatuh lagi ketika dia mengatakan jika ia lelah. Apa ini akhir dari semuanya. Baiklah, aku juga lelah. Aku hanya berharap jika waktu bisa kuputar ulang, aku berharap tidak pernah melihat atau mengenal Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berharap kehidupan ku kembali normal dan abstrak seperti biasanya.

"Ya kau benar, aku juga lelah. Mari akhiri saja."

"Terserah."

ooo000ooo

'Terserah'

Kata-kata terkahir yang bisa ku ingat saat kami masih bersama hanyalah kata menyakitkan itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengejar ku saat aku keluar dari mobilnya saat itu.

Terhitung 1 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku hanya menangis hari itu saja saat aku keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Tempat terakhir kami berdebat hebat. Semenjak itu aku dan Kyuhyun tak saling menghubungi satu sama lain lagi. Mungkin kami memang sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Keluarga ku sempat menanyakan tentangnya tapi aku selalu menghindar dan mengatakan jika tidak akan ada lagi pernikahan. Ya mungkin benar, takan ada lagi pernikahan diantara kami semenjak kata lelah itu sudah menjadi busur tajam diantara hubungan kami.

"Hey Sungmin ?" Aku sedikit terkesiap ketika Donghae melambaikan tangannya dihadapan ku.

"Eh?maaf." Ucap ku begitu terbata.

"Apa kau melamun ?"

"Tidak"

"Ah, Eunhyuk mengatakan jika makanan siap dan jangan menggoda putra putri kami lagi."

Aku terkekeh menatap wajah kekanakan Donghae. Sebegitu protektifnya ia pada bayi-bayinya baru saja berumur 1 bulan ini. Berbicara protektif aku jadi teringat kembali jika dulu Kyuhyun juga sama protektifnya terhadap ku, tapi mungkin tidak akan ada lagi sepertinya kali ini.

"Hayo ?"

"Ya Lee Donghae, kau pelit sekali." Dengan terpaksa aku mengakhiri menatap bayi-bayi mungil ini dan keluar dari kamar bayi Hae-Hyuk.

Betapa beruntungnya mereka, memiliki putra putri sekaligus. Lee Dae Hyuk dan Lee Dae Hyi merupakan bayi kembar yang Hyukjae lahirkan sebulan lalu saat berita ku dan Kyuhyun mencuat, aku bahkan tak bisa langsung mengunjunginya karena kesibukan ku sendiri. Aku baru bisa mengunjungi Eunhyuk beberapa minggu ini setelah perpisahan ku dan Kyuhyun.

Setidaknya bayi-bayi mungil itu cukup menghibur ku ketika aku bersedih dan teringat Kyuhyun.

"Ayo min, kenapa kau melamun semenjak tadi." Tanya Eunhyuk begitu penasaran melihat ku melamun kembali. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku sedari tadi melamun kembali.

"Eoh...mian." Aku langsung mengambil beberapa lauk dimeja makan dan menyantapnya dalam diam.

"Kau pasti merindukannya ya ?" celetuk Donghae hampir membuat ku tersedak. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak cukup faham arah pembicaraan Donghae kali ini.

"Tidak." Jawab ku begitu terkesan dingin. Kenapa mereka selalu membahas Kyuhyun setiap aku berkunjung. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa harus gensi seperti itu eoh ?kami tahu kau sangat merindukannya bukan ?" mulut Donghae sangat menyebalkan.

Aku menunduk menatap piring ku yang masih utuh hanya tersentuh sedikit. Ya, aku sangat banyak merindukan Kyuhyun. Beberapa minggu ini bahkan aku mencoba untuk tidak menonton dramanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat merindukannya, dia bahkan tampak jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pergi, terimakasih atas makan malamnya Eunhyuk, Donghae."

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makanan mu min ?"

Aku menatap Eunhyuk penuh dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf, aku kenyang sekali hari ini. Dan lagi pula aku tidak ingin pulang larut malam ini, sampai jumpa."

"Min tunggu !" Teriak Eunhyuk lagi mencegat langkah ku.

"Ya ?" Aku membalikan tubuh ku agar menghadap mereka.

"Biar Donghae mengantar mu."

"Tidak, aku bisa naik bus. Sampai jumpa eoh.."

.

.

Jalanan rumah ku cukup sepi saat malam hari seperti ini. Aku terus berjalan melewati jalan setapak sampai aku melirik kearah taman.

Aku mendekati salah satu ayunan taman tersebut yang sering ku gunakan. Aku duduk diatas ayunan tersebut, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah melakukan ini.

Banyak sekali hal bisa kuingat jika berada ditempat ini. Kyuhyun selalu menjemput ku ditempat ini, hingga banyak kenangan kami selama 3 tahun ditempat ini.

"Ahh, aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun."

Aku mendongak kearah langit yang pekat. Rasanya rindu ku sudah bertumpuk, sangat menyesakan. Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini, apa dia juga merindukan ku. Ya Tuhan, aku hampir gila memikirkan semua hal yang berhubungan denganya. Sangat menyebalkan.

Usaha pertahanan ku runtuh, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya saat ini. Kuraih ponsel disaku mantel ku dan aku baru saja ingat jika aku sudah menghapus kontak Kyuhyun saat itu.

Aku menepuk jidat ku kesal sekali, kenapa aku tidak mengingat sama sekali nomer ponsel miliknya. Menyebalkan !

Beruntungnya aku masih mengingat akun SNS milik ku, dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat bebera hastag berasal dari akun pribadi Kyuhyun yang menandai akun milik ku.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku memposting foto ku bersama Sungjin saat ia baru saja lulus dari High School 2 tahun yang lalu dan setelahnya aku tidak pernah lagi membuka akun pribadi ku ini terkecuali saat aku merindukan Kyuhyun. Sesekali aku membukanya agar bisa melihat kegiatan apa saja yang sedang ia lakukan saat dia tidak memberi ku kabar sama sekali.

Rupanya Kyuhyun mempost sebuah video berdurasi 15 detik dan menandai akun milik ku beberapa jam lalu. Dia mempost video tersebut dengan title 'Bogoshipeo'.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berlari kearahnya lalu mengatakan jika aku juga sangat merindukannya. Kulihat banyak sekali respon yang tertera dibawah video tersebut. Aku mencoba melihat respon tersebut terlebih dulu.

'Oppa, kami merestui mu. Menikalah jika kau mau. Kami mencintai mu.'

'Kau sangat terlihat mencintainya, maka kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Berbahagialah.'

'Jangan bersedih, kami selalu mencintai mu'

'Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin ! Semangat !'

Rasanya begitu haru melihat respon-respon tersebut. Tampaknya fans Kyuhyun perlahan mulai merestui kami. Ku putar video tersebut.

Disana, didalam video tersebut tampak seseorang tengah merekam ku yang tengah tertidur dimeja makan dapur apartemen Kyuhyun. Aku terlihat begitu pulas sampai tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah merekam ku. Sosok yang tengah merekam tersebut sepertinya meletakan kameranya diatas meja makan juga dan menyorotkannya kearah ku. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun muncul didalam video tersebut dan memperhatikan tidur ku. Dia terlihat terkekeh melihat ku. Namun detik berikutnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah ku dan mencium sudut bibir ku penuh cinta. Kyuhyun kemudian terkekeh kembali menatap ku lalu bergantian menatap kearah kamera menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika dia tahu, pasti marah. Kkkk"

Setelahnya rekaman tersebut menggelap dan durasi video tersebut terhenti.

Drttttt

Drttttt

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku melihat id dilayar ponsel ku. Myun eonni menghubungi ku lagi setelah lama kami tidak pernah lagi saling berhubungan semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

"Ya ?" Jawab ku setelah aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Aku diam sejenak dan lebih mendengarkan perkataan Myun eonni. Dia tampaknya tengah serius mengatakan sesuatu, ya dia tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi sama sekali. Jika dia menghubungi ku seperti ini, aku yakin jika ada hal yang serius terjadi.

ooo000ooo

Dentuman music dan bau alkohol langsung menyambut ku saat pertama kalinya aku memasuki pub elit didaerah gangnam ini. Setelah menuntup panggilan telpon Myun eonni tadi aku langsung melesat kealamat pub yang ia berikan pada ku.

Aku cukup kaget melihat Kyuhyun kini tampak asing dimata ku. Dia terlihat merancau dan mabuk disudut ruangan temaram ini. Beruntung karena ruangan VIP ini disewa jadi tidak seorang pun tahu jika dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah, karena kau Kyuhyun jadi seperti itu. Dia tampak kacau sebulan ini." Myun eonni kembali berkata sinis terhadap ku. Aku bahkan merasakan jika ia cukup marah terhadap ku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyuhyun mabuk seperti ini. Meski ia sering meminum beer tapi dia tidak pernah semabuk ini dan errr...terlihat begitu kacau.

Myun eonni mendesah kasar dihadapan ku dan ia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Dengar,selama aku bekerja untuknya aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sekacau ini hanya karena wanita. Kau tau, kau memang bukan yang pertama bagi Kyuhyun tapi bocah itu bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk mu Sungmin." Myun eonni sedikit menjeda kata-katanya dan aku tidak berani menyela perkataannya.

"Saat management kami menolak kehadiran mu, anak itu bahkan menentang keras sampai akhirnya kami mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil dari pihak management kami. Tapi Kyuhyun bertahan sampai akhir demi mu. Sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun bukan tidak mengerti keinginan mu Sungmin." Sepertinya Myun eonni sudah mendengar cerita kami dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Dia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak memikirkan perasaan fansnya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyuhyun hanya mengharapkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi dia mengerti jika akan selalu ada pro dan kontra dalam suatu hubungan. Meski dia terus menerus menuruti keinginan mu untuk menutupi semuanya dari public tapi dia sudah tahu jika tetap saja akan ada pihak yang takan begitu saja menerima hubungan kalian."

Hati ku mencelos begitu saja mendengarkan cerita eonni. Seberat itukah Kyuhyun mencintai ku ?aku bahkan selalu berfikir jika hanya aku yang mendapatkan kesulitan, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih menempuh lebih banyak lagi kesulitan lainnya tanpa kutahu.

"Jika kau masih bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun juga ?"

Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar sama dengan hal yang Kyuhyun katakan waktu itu. Apa aku sebegitu tidak pekahkah terhadap perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Eonni...aku..." Aku cukup terbata dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Semuanya akan membaik seiring berjalan waktu, fans Kyuhyun pasti bisa menerima mu. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, tapi kau cukup baik untuk Kyuhyun."

.

.

Pagi sekali aku terbangun dan langsung bergegas membeli daging dan beberapa sayuran disalah satu swalayan terdekat. Beruntung masih ada toko swalayan yang buka 24 jam penuh.

Sesampainya aku kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, aku mulai memasak. Ya, semalam setelah kepulangan kami dari pub didaerah gangnam tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk menginap diapartemen Kyuhyun.

Myun eonni sempat menawari ku tumpangan untuk pulang tapi aku menolaknya secara halus karena aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sempat berpesan agar aku tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun lebih awal karena dia memiliki jam kosong hari ini. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat semaunya.

Saat aku meletakan panci sup daging diatas meja makan, aku melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap ku dengan pandangan aneh. Dia tampak jauh lebih segar, sepertinya ia sudah membersihkan diri dan mengangganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya ku sambil melepaskan celemek dari tubuh ku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Kyu..."

"Sungmin ? Apa itu kau ?" ia bertanya seolah aku ini hanya khayalannya saja.

"Ya, ini aku."

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menghampiri ku dan langsung merengkuh tubuh ku dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah, aku fikir aku masih bermimpi." Dari ucapannya, aku bisa merasakan jika dia merasa begitu lega.

Perlahan aku menepuk punggungnya coba memberi ketenangan. Cukup manjur dan hasilnya Kyuhyun tak terlihat sekalut tadi, dia merenggangkan pelukan kami.

"Rasanya lama sekali, kenapa kau terlihat cantik seperti ini ?"

"Dasar gombal." Aku menunduk malu, pipi ku merasa panas karenanya. Ya, lama sekali Kyuhyun tak menggoda ku seperti ini.

"Aku merindukan mu." Ucapnya begitu lirih dan masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Aku mendongak menatap matanya langsung, begitu dekat dan intim.

"Nado." Aku fikir tidak ada hal lagi yang bisa kututupi dari perasaan ku sendiri. Aku memang merindukannya juga.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh ku lagi dalam pelukannya. Harum tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menguar dihidung ku saat kepala ku bertubrukan dengan dada bidangnya.

"Maaf, aku berbuat egois."

Aku berusaha merenggangkan pelukan kami, "Tidak, aku yang salah. Maaf kyu, aku tidak tahu apapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ku, senyuman macam apa itu. Sangat terlihat menyebalkan.

"Ya benar, kau yang salah."

"Yaa ! Mppttt"

Dia tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir ku dan tak membiarkan ku berbicara.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka berdebat dengan mu." Ucapnya pelan setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku terkekeh kemudian menjijitkan kaki ku agar bisa menjangkaunya. Ku cium sekilas bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumanya setelah mendapati balasan ciuman ku.

"Mian.." cicit ku pelan.

Kyuhun tak lagi menghiraukan ucapan ku dan dapat kulihat jika matanya hanya berfokus pada bibir ku. Aku yakin jika ciuman takan memuaskan Kyuhyun, simesum ini pasti tengah merencanakan sesutu.

Dan benar saja dia berusaha mencium ku lagi tapi aku berusaha menghindar. Aku semakin terkekeh melihat usaha Kyuhyun begitu keras untuk mencium ku tapi aku terus saja menghindar.

Kemudian kami tertawa bersama merasa konyol dengan sikap kami selama ini. Jika waktu bisa dihabiskan dengan canda dan tawa bersama kenapa kami harus melewatkannya sendiri.

Bahagia ku adalah Kyuhyun. Jika begitu bisakah aku terus bersamanya ?

ooo000ooo

3 bulan bahkan sudah berlalu cepat semenjak Kyuhyun secara resmi melamar ku kembali. Kami bahkan sampai harus mengadakan konfrensi ulang mengenai pernikahan kami.

Fans Kyuhyun pun perlahan bisa menerima ku meski ada beberapa yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika itu wajar dan setidaknya mereka tidak lagi menghujat ku dan mereka lebih diam. Aku cukup bersyukur.

Hari ini sudah sangat panjang bagi ku. Semenjak 04.30 dini hari tadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri karena upacara pernikahan kami dimulai jam 8 pagi nanti.

Perutku bergejolak aneh saat menatap pintu gereja didepan ku. Gelenyar aneh menghampiri hati ku dan dapat kurasakan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut ku membuat kepala ku begitu pening.

Astaga, aku benar-benar gugup rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Bisakah sebentar saja acara ini ditunda, rasanya aku ingin sekali pergi kekamar kecil. Namun dengan lembutnya ayah mengenggam kedua jemari tangan ku, membuat perasaan ku menghangat seketika. Seperti meminum coklat panas dimusim dingin.

"Tenanglah, ayah berada disamping mu." Seiringnya ayah menuntun tangan ku agar melingkar dilengannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap ku lirih.

Pintu besar gereja ini terbuka. Semua menatap kearah ku saat aku dan ayah berjalan diatas altar.

Demi Tuhan, ini sangat mendebarkan dari apapun. Bahkan ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan ketika menaiki roller couster untuk pertama kalinya.

Suasana begitu hening dan terlihat sakral, tak seorang pun berani bersuara ketika aku menapaki altar tersebut. Aku bahkan mengira jika hanya terdengar suara langkah ku saja.

Di ujung sana Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kami yang semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas dan celana putih senada dengan gaun pengantin ku.

Rasanya pipi ku merona saat Kyuhyun begitu intens memandang ku dan aku kembali berdebar hebat, gugup bukan main.

Deg deg deg...

Aku bahkan takut jika suara deguban jantung ku terdengar tamu lainnya karena gugup bukan main ketika dipenghujung altar ini ketika ayah hendak memberikan tangan ku pada Kyuhyun.

Namun tanpa mereka duga, aku langsung memeluk ayah ku dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Semua orang menatap bingung kearah ku. Sayup-sayup kudengar mereka berbisik aneh.

Aku hanya masih tidak percaya jika hari ini aku akan menjadi isteri Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan masih takut sekali jika jauh dari kedua orang tua ku. Tapi mungkin setelah ini, aku hanya akan bersama Kyuhyun saja tanpa mereka. Aku takut sekali.

"Sungmin, gwencana."

Ayah seolah mengerti semua kegelisahan ku, dengan sabar ia menenangkan ku. Aku masih terdiam dalam renungan ku. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis saat ini dan mengatakan jika aku masih ingin bersama mereka. Bisakah pernikahan ini ditunda saja. Ya, aku sedikit gila dan mulai merancau dalam otak ku. Semuanya membuat kepala ku benar-benar pening. Berdebar, bahagia dan takut menjadi satu.

Dengan perlahan ayah menepuk bahu ku, memberikan sebuah ketenangan tersendiri bagi ku. Dari bahasa tubuhnya ia seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semuanya menjadi lega, rasanya semua rasa takut ku menguap begitu saja. Dengan perlahan ku lepas pelukan ku dari tubuh ayah. Ayah tersenyum teduh ke arah ku sambil memberikan tangan ku kepada Kyuhyun kembali.

Kali ini aku tidak menolaknya. Aku fikir Kyuhyun akan marah atas tindakan ku tadi, tapi dia malah tersenyum begitu sama teduhnya dengan senyum ayah saat ini. Ada apa dengan kedua namja ini ?

"Jaga putri ku." Pinta ayah begitu mendalam.

"Pasti aboji." Kyuhyun begitu tampak mantap menjawabnya. Dia tampak begitu tampan ketika serius seperti ini. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dilayar TV.

Kami berjalan pelan menapaki penghujung altar didepan kami seorang pendeta menunggu diatas sebuh mimbar. Jantung ku semakin menjadi-jadi berdegub kencang membuat kepala ku benar-benar pening bukan main.

Bahkan saat pendeta ini memulai acara ini aku masih saja tak percaya jika persekian dekit lagi aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi sepasang suami isteri dimata Tuhan ketika aku mengucapkan, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Tidak ada hal yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan ku saat ini. Semuanya rasanya begitu meluap saja, perasaan bahagia itu datangnya begitu sangat pasti. Kesabaran kami bersama selama ini semua terbalaskan hari ini dengan Tuhan mempersatukan kami dalam ikatan ini.

Aku berharap kita, aku dan Kyuhyun selamanya selalu bersama. Melewati semua bersama, seperti hari kemarin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kita bersama.

Kita saling mencintai, selalu. Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama ku yang full menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama ^0^...

Maaf ya athr keong ini sungguh lama sekali mendapatkan waktu dan inpirasi... sebenarnya ini susah payah aku luangin waktu buat nulis d sela" wktu istirht ku sendiri jadi aku cukup berharap kalian merespon dg baik.

Aku pribadi meminta maaf kalau bbrpa dr kalian mungkn tersinggung dg beberapa kata" ku, tp itu hanya fiktif dan itu hanya bayangan d kepala ku saja.

Untuk yg mash menagih 'Say I Love You' harap menunggu ^^

Give me ripyu ?

#See You Lee Minnkyu


End file.
